Circunstancias de la vida
by Fioledra
Summary: Unas chicas son llevadas a un planeta donde habitan lo Saiyajines, a simple vista ellos parecen rudos con ellas pero la verdad no es así, se sienten atraídos por ellas hasta el punto de enamorarse y que cambien todo radicalmente pero hay obstáculos para que ellos se queden juntos... -Solo tomé prestadas las técnicas de Dragon Ball, Son mis Oc's y mi historia
1. Prologo

**Prov. Personaje:**

Soy una chica común que vive en el planeta tierra, vivo con mi tutora, ella una vez me contó que me encontró en el bosque cuando apenas era tan solo un bebe, con forme pasaron los años ella cuidó de mí y me enseñó el arte de pelear.

Todo es muy pasivo pero que les puede decir una chica de mi edad... casi cumplo los 15 y bueno estoy perdidamente enamorada del chico que me gusta es muy cariñoso conmigo y me trata bien, no sé qué haría yo sin él, era lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero un día todo mi mundo se derrumbó junto con él, una parte de mí dejo de existir.

 **Prov. Escritora:**

Era una tarde muy tranquila las nubes amenazaban en llover, una joven de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos salió a caminar esa tarde, pero de repente se sintió algo acosada sentía la presencia de dos hombres que la venían siguiendo desde cuadras antes, no sabía qué hacer así que los ignoro.

Se iba a encontrar con el amor de su vida pero los hombres anteriores la seguían con más frecuencia, ella llego al punto de sentir miedo así que decidió correr, corrió como pudo pero los hombres cada vez se acercaban a ella así que se adentró en medio de un bosque, pretendía perderse con los árboles, pero la mala suerte actuó y no lo logró, uno de los hombres saco un arma y le empezó a disparar ella no lo creía moriría en ese mismo instante pero al no darse cuenta se tropezó con una gran roca y cayo de rodias.

Los dos hombres dejaron de correr y empezaron a reírse malvadamente uno de ellos se acercó a ella apuntándole con el arma ella lloraba, las lágrimas no paraban de caer espero su fin, cerró los ojos para esperar su muerte el sonido estridente del arma se escuchó por todo el bosque, ella espero el impacto pero no hubo impacto algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo, ella sintió esa protección, abrió los ojos pero lloro aún más al ver de quien se trataba, era el su gran amor de la infancia no lo podía creer que él se haya sacrificado por ella como pudo ser posible, el cayo por el impacto ella no pudo más que sostenerlo antes que cayera lloro y lloro.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y sonrieron uno de ellos volvió a apuntarle con el arma a la chica pero ella reacciono rápido, estaba cegada por la ira y el odio así que se paró, el hombre alisto el arma ella sintió una energía extraña recorriendo todo su cuerpo se sentía muy fuerte, el hombre disparo, ella con facilidad esquivo la bala el hombre se impresiono y siguió disparando, ella con facilidad esquivaba las balas, llego con el hombre y le proporciono un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente lo mismo hizo con el otro hombre tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, ahora que todo estaba en paz corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amado aún seguía con vida pero ella al momento de correr se desmayó... 

**Prov. Personaje:**

Ya han pasado meses desde lo ocurrido y mi tutora enfermó gravemente y en pocas semanas murió, desde entonces he estado vagando sola por las calles y una vez me encontré con una base militar por mi cabeza pasaron miles de ideas, ¿por qué no entrar? Ya que tengo esta fuerza impresionante podría derrotar a un ejército entero dije con un poco de alegría.

La verdad es que no tenía a donde ir ni un hogar ya que la casa de mi tutora me traía malos recuerdos solo la utilizaba para dormir. Poco tiempo después pude entrar, mi sorpresa fue que no era un lugar cualquiera y bueno conocí a una persona, a mi mejor amiga ella es muy amable conmigo, puedo decir que tenemos una bonita amistad.

Pasó un año, en esa semana cumplí 16, una tarde de pronto aparecieron unas naves me dijeron que eran amigos de otros planetas que era una raza luchadora eran Saiyajines solo venían a reclutar ejército para sus guerras en otros planetas yo me sorprendí, supe desde que entré que este lugar era diferente, pero que estuvieran aleados con "extraterrestres" no sé cómo tomarlo.

A simple vista se miraban muy fuertes y bueno me toco ir junto con mi amiga para mi mala suerte lo conocí a ese príncipe de cuarta que casi me obligo a irme con él, Junto con mi amiga no queríamos irnos de la tierra, al notarlo él amenazante-mente me lanzo una esfera que ellos le llaman Ki, justo pasó cortando debajo de mi ojo, lo odie desde ese momento sabía que me iba a llevar mal con él, al menos eso quise pensar, aquí comienza esta historia desde este catastrófico día hasta los más bellos días.


	2. La llegada de los Saiyajins

**Prov. Lee:**

Era una mañana en la base militar, todo era tranquilo hasta que esa estúpida trompeta sonó ya me tenía harta pero bueno que le puedo hacer, encima que mi amiga me estaba apurando...

-Vamos Lee apúrate que llegamos tarde, por tu culpa de nuevo -Gloria me movía de un lado a otro-

-No es mi culpa que mi cama me amé tanto -lo dije medio despierta-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero apúrate que el sargento nos quiere, pero ya -lo dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-Sí, si ya voy... -Dije con pereza y levantándome de la cama-

Esa mañana me sentía algo melancólica porque era ese día en que murió mi único amor y bueno con eso encima empezamos el entrenamiento, después de un rato terminamos estábamos tan cansadas.

-Uuhh ya no aguanto más me pesa todo el cuerpo -dije con cansancio-

-Lo sé a mí también, estuvo muy duro el entrenamiento -Gloria estaba sentada en el suelo-

-Sí, oye ¿Qué es eso? -apuntando a un objeto volador que descendía desde el cielo-

-¿Qué cosa? no lo veo -Algo dudosa- ¿Cómo puedes ver los objetos desde muy lejos?

-No lo sé siempre lo he hecho, ¿eso no es una nave espacial?

-¿Qué? a si, si es, ¡o no puede ser son aliens! -Con un tono de burla-

-No seas exagerada acaso no te acuerdas los que nos dijo el sargento -Voltee a verla-

-Si me acuerdo de que unos extraterrestres vendrían a la tierra eran saya, saya...

-Saiyajines -Le corte-

-¡Sí! Eso, pero era hoy que iban a venir esos simios -Arqueo una ceja-

-Al parecer sí -Asentí levemente-

Poco tiempo después las naves de los Saiyajines aterrizaron y el líder se acercó al sargento y conversaron, se me hizo extraño que un chico casi de mi edad fuera el líder de aquellos extraños sujetos, era un joven de cabellos negros y sus ojos eran color celestes, también estaba con otro joven de cabellos como dorados y ojos color negro me pareció muy extraño ya que no vestían igual que los soldados de ellos, tenían un atuendo como de realeza pero no me importo, terminaron de hablar y nos escoltaron.

General: ¡ATENCION! ¡FIIIIRMESSS! Presten mucha atención soldados hoy es el día prometido donde viajaran a el planeta Vegeta, como sabrán ellos vinieron por los mejores soldados y bueno en ese caso son ustedes, déjenme contarles que desde hoy ya no son más mis soldados ahora pertenecen a la elite Saiyajin, fue un placer a verlos entrenado, DESCANSEN.

-Tenemos todo planeado verdad -Susurro-

-Si está todo listo -Susurro-

-Jeje, entonces no esperemos más y vámonos, no vallamos con esos estúpidos simios.

-Así se habla amiga yo no me quiero ir a otro planeta -Hizo un puchero que me hizo gracia-

-Ven vamos.

Salmos sigilosamente de la formación y nos adentramos en el cuartel, pero de lo que no nos percatamos era que un par de Saiyajines nos vieron huir.

-Uff, ya estamos a salvo -Limpiando su frente-

-Espero que nadie nos haya visto, nos libramos de esos Saiyajines -lo dije en un tono burlón-

-Oíste eso hermano, con que estas simples humanas querían escapar de nosotros -Una voz masculina se escuchó-

-Si hay que darles su merecido -Escuché su risa-

-¿Pero qué? -Lo dije asustada y algo sorprendida- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Reconocía ese atuendo, eran los mismos que estaban con el sargento, pero quería saber realmente quienes eran-

-Digamos que nosotros desde ahora somos sus reales altezas y sus jefes, bueno yo soy el príncipe Karoto, y él es mi hermano el príncipe Just y bueno tienen que venir con nosotros porque ahora son parte de la Elite Saiyajin no dejaremos que huyan por miedo -Me molesto demasiado su comentario, pensaba ese simio que huíamos por miedo, eso no era cierto-

-Ahora si nos descubrieron -susurro en mi oído Gloria-

-Tks -Miré a otra dirección mientras maldecía ese momento, luego volteé a ver a ese dichoso príncipe- ¡Nosotras no somos cobardes! Solo que no queremos ir a su estúpido planeta.

-Eso no era lo que parecía, no espero nada de ustedes, pero si no me hacen caso las llevare a la fuerza.

-¿Crees que me asustas principito de cuarta? -Lo miré desafiante-

-Oye no tienes el derecho de tratar a si al príncipe de los Saiyajines o te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir -Enserio estaba molesto-

-Vamos y demuéstralo -Lo reté porque estaba confiada en que le ganaría ya que tenía esa fuerza impresionante-

-No Karoto, déjala no es necesidad hacer eso, además nuestro padre nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en problemas con los humanos.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Que haremos? Si se están rehusando.

Just: Bueno tuya sabes -Nos miraron con una sonrisa malévola-

-¿Qué crees que tramen? -Me susurró Gloria-

-No lo sé -Dije con inquietud-

-Muy bien ya que lo quieren a la fuerza.

Antes de darme cuenta él estaba afrente mía pero no tan cerca y lanzo una pequeña esfera de Ki que paso justo debajo de mi ojo causando una cortada.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Grrr -Lleva una de mis manos a la herida- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Acaso no puedes dejarnos en paz y ya.

-El mío ninguno, pero así lo quisiste, Si te digo que vienes, es porque lo haces o si no te obligo -Me dijo con una mirada muy seria-

-Lo mismo te digo a ti mujer -Le dijo el rubio a mi amiga-

-Tragó grueso- Está bien -Respondió ella-

-No les tengas miedo ¡De acuerdo! Y siempre ponte atenta -La miré-

-Si -Asintió levemente-

-Bien terrícolas ¿Nos vamos? -Empezaron a caminar, mientras iba atrás de ellos a regañadientes-

Subimos a la nave ya resignadas, no podíamos hacer nada ante estos simios testarudos nunca voy a perdonar a ese príncipe por haberme lastimado, por tratarme así y llevarme a la fuerza a un lugar que no quería.


	3. Planeta Vegeta

**Prov. Lee:**

Estábamos rumbo al dichoso planeta, me encontraba algo nerviosa ya que nunca me imaginé salir del planeta tierra para mí era muy raro, pensaba en salir a otros países, pero nunca salir a una galaxia que no conocía, el dichoso planeta estaba a un mes de la tierra así que ya sabíamos que teníamos que lidiar con los dos chicos, iba a hacer algo difícil ya que ninguno de los cuatro no nos soportábamos.

Pero para mi sorpresa no fue así nos ignorábamos al menos nosotras pensábamos así siempre sentía esa sensación de ser observada por ese tal Karoto sentía que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando volteaba a ver no me estaba mirando a sí que supuse que era solo mi imaginación. Paso el dichoso mes llegamos al planeta, pero antes de aterrizar volví a escuchar esa escandalosa voz del chico ese.

-Oigan humanas, están en mi territorio así que no permitiré que hagan lo que se les plazca, así que me deben respeto al igual que mi hermano y por su puesto a nuestros padres no querrán saber cómo terminaron los anteriores humanos ante tan grave falta de respeto -Lo dijo con un gran tono de autoridad-

-Como ordené su alteza -Lo dije para fastidiarlo, me lanzó una mirada y terminó yéndose- Enserio no lo soporto -Le dije a mi amiga-

-Jajajaja, enserio no tienes remedio, oye no te parece algo lindo su hermano -Sonaba algo apenada-

-¿Eh? Un momento acaso ¿Te gusta el hermano de ese tal Karoto?

-¿¡Que!? Y-YO no dije nada solo dije que era lindo no que me gustase por Kami que cosas dices -Gloria se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo-

-Jajajaja yo sé que te gusta, no me lo puedo creer, pero te soy sincera si es lindo, si no fuera un psicópata como su hermano seria súper lindo jajaja -La estaba molestando-

-¡Oye! Bueno si un poco, pero solo un poco y no es ningún psicópata creo que se comporte así.

-Bueno como digas, tal vez es para sentirse superior ante nosotras.

-Y oye no te parece lindo el príncipe Karoto -Cambio drásticamente el tema-

-¿Eh? que no ese es un simio asqueroso NO, NO se merece que le digan lindo -Dije sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarme la idea de la mente-

-Yo sé que sí, no me mientas -Jugueteaba con mi cabello-

-¡Te dije que no! Aunque no puedo negar que me gusta el color de sus ojos -Dije sin pensarlo-

-Entonces es cierto, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta -Si no estuviera sentada andaría dando saltitos de la emoción-

-Cállate no me gusta y punto ya sabes muy bien por qué y baja la voz que te escuchan.

-Sí, si lo sé es por lo de tu antiguo novio ¿No? Está bien me quedo con el pensamiento -Hizo una cara maliciosa que me asustó-

-¿Qué hare contigo? -Rodé los ojos-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba tu antiguo novio?

-Bueno su nombre es... -Una voz me interrumpió, que para mi sorpresa era la de ese chico y más cuando iba a decir algo importante-

-Ya estamos por llegar a sí que ya saben cómo comportarse -Se cruzó de brazos-

-Sí, si ya sabemos ni que fuéramos tontas.

-Quien sabe... -Escuche una risita provenir de él-

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?

-¡No me digas así mujer gritona!

-Al menos soy gritona no gruñona -Voltee a ver a otra dirección-

-¡Me dijiste gruñón! Eso no te lo perdonare eres una mujer vulgar...

-Pero que pasa aquí desde el pasillo se escuchan sus gritos ya paren el escándalo, solo venía a decirles que ya llegamos -Dijo el chico rubio-

Llegamos al planeta bajamos de las naves, era un planeta muy parecido a la tierra solo que era rojizo y caluroso, pero eso no importaba lo que importaba era que íbamos a hacer, pocos minutos nos pusieron en fila y dirigimos la mirada a uno de los balcones del palacio, por cierto, era muy grande, del balcón salió el que parecía ser el Rey del planeta y nos dijo:

Rey: Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes les doy la cordial bienvenida a mi amado planeta, como sabrán muchos de ustedes están aquí para pertenecer a la Elite Saiyajin para hacer parte de nuestro ejército así que el planeta Vegeta es ahora su nuevo hogar como no sabrán no hay retorno al planeta tierra desde hoy pertenecen aquí espero que sea de su agrado y bueno yo soy el Rey Dan lll.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? ¡No hay retor...no! -Se me quebraban las palabras al decir eso ya no podría ir más a visitar a mi novio en su tumba ir a contarle lo que me pasaba como me sentía eso fue un golpe bajo para mí-

-Tranquila todo estará bien, estamos aquí juntas así que no hay marcha atrás -Me dio ánimos-

-Bien -Respondí pesadamente-

-Ejem perdón por la interrupción, pero tengo que escoltarlas hasta sus respectivas habitaciones -Nos comunicó el chico que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Just-

Nos fuimos con Just al parecer en el fondo me agradaba, pero no como su hermano, pasamos a la par de unas grandes puertas, me invadió la curiosidad y le pregunte.

Lee: Oye ¿Príncipe, cierto? ¿Qué son esas puertas grandes a dónde conducen? Perdón por mi curiosidad...

-No me llames príncipe dime por mi nombre no me molesta -Me lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera que me tomo confianza- A-Al igual que tu si es que quieres jejejeje -Eso no me lo esperaba, sonó nervioso al hablarle a Gloria- Y bueno esas puertas no son pasadizos ni nada por el estilo son nuestras habitaciones la de mi hermano y la mía. Y las que están a la par son sus habitaciones.

-No lo creo íbamos a estar cerca de ellos en diferentes habitaciones no lo podía creer- Puedo preguntar porque estamos en el pasillo de la realeza, me refiero, somos soldados merecemos estar con los otros.

-Oh bueno eso se debe a que, su general nos dijo que eran buenas luchando, así que se ganaron un lugar aquí, es como "el pasillo de los mejores guerreros" además si te das cuenta mi hermano y yo somos príncipes así que para nuestro padre es igual, nos ve como simples soldados.

-¿Pero entonces, los compara con los demás soldados? -Preguntó Gloria con curiosidad-

-Bueno no exactamente, quiero decir el no desprecia a personas que sean inferiores a él, respeta a cualquier persona y lo que ocurre es que como sus hijos debemos entrenar ya que aún nos falta mucha experiencia.

-Ahora entiendo -Miré a mi alrededor- Gracias, Just.

-No hay de que me tengo que ir adiós...

-No lo creo estaremos a la par de ellos hay no que mal -Dije ya entrando en pánico, luego de ver a Just irse-

-Exijo la habitación que está a la par de la de Just -Ya se encontraba al frente de la puerta-

-¿Eh? No te importa estar casi en la misma habitación la diferencia es que los separa una sola pared.

-No como crees, bueno ya escogí no quiero estar a la par de ese psicópata que se hace llamar príncipe enserio como puedes hablar con él, a mí me da miedo.

-No lo sé creo que es el único con quien se atreve a discutir conmigo, y ya te dije no les tengas miedo.

-Si ya lo sé no le tendré miedo -Lo dijo entrando en su habitación-

-Bien -Yo también entré en mi habitación-

Ese día fue tan rápido que ya era de noche, enserio como extraño la tierra, pero ya me acostumbrare, espero no encontrarme con ese idiota muy seguido y que esas peleas algún día pronto se acaben -Cerré mis ojos y caí profundamente dormida-


	4. La primera estancia en el planeta Vegeta

-No me dejes sola otra vez -Lo dijo corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento tengo que irme -Una voz masculina se escuchó en el fondo-

-Por favor no quiero quedarme sola otra vez ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo? -Al punto de no seguir corriendo y cayendo de rodias contra el piso-

-Oye no te caigas y lucha, no te dejare sola tranquila yo estoy contigo, pero creo que tienes a alguien mejor-

-¿Qué, pero de que hablas? ¡Espera no te vayas! -El muchacho desconocido se alejó-

Despertó de ese sueño que la vive matando desde que él se fue de su vida siempre lo soñaba, pero esta vez este sueño era diferente.

-Otra vez ese sueño ¿Pero que quiso decir con alguien mejor? -Dijo entre jadeos después de haberse levantado de golpe- Pero que tarde es, debería de estar ya levantada, Pero ¿Qué? Cierto estoy en el dichoso planeta -Se escuchó en su voz frustración-

 **Prov. Lee:**

Me levante de mi cama y me dispuse a bañarme después de eso me di cuenta que había un traje sobre mi cama vi que era el traje de los soldados de este planeta -¡Que traje tan extraño!- Dije al mismo tiempo que me lo puse -Se me adhiere a todo el cuerpo como caminare con est... bueno es fácil moverse -Enserio no me gustaba ese traje y tenía que ponerme esa armadura extraña, salí de la habitación en busca de mi amiga-

-¿Gloria estas ahí? -Toque la puerta al parecer ya estaba despierta-

-Sí, si estoy -Parecía insegura-

-Apresúrate creo que nos quieren afuera, veo que todos van para un lugar de entrenamiento creo -Dije tocando la puerta-

-No saldré con este traje se me ve todo el cuerpo y no, no -Enserio su voz sonó nerviosa-

-Ya vamos que te cuest... -Cuando sentí, se abrió la puerta y me jalo hacia adentro-

-Te dije que no quiero salir así mira cómo se me ve ¿Cómo puedes usar esa ropa?

-Pero no tenemos opción nos tenemos que ir, no lo sé pero sé ve vulgar -Me miré-

-Creo que se le caería la boca a Karoto si te viera -Se estaba burlando de mi-

-Pero que dices como piensas eso, además no se fijaría en mí -Me molesto un poco su comentario-

-Solo estaba jugando contigo, no te enojes -Se cruzó de brazos-

-Ja Ja si como no, pero creo que yo te diría lo mismo con respecto a Just se le caería la baba con tal de solo verte -Me vengue-

-Oye que te pasa no como vas a creer eso -Creo que se enojó conmigo-

-Tu empezaste, ahora te aguantas por estar jugand...

-Lee, Gloria están hay -Escuché al otro lado la voz de Just-

-Si estamos aquí, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Solo pasaba a decirles que tienen que venir conmigo como se pudieron dar cuenta las mucamas les dejaron los trajes de entrenamiento a sí que tienen que venir para entrenar.

-Si ahora salimos.

-¡Estás loca yo no saldré así! -Me dijo Gloria-

-No digas nada y salgamos -La tomé por el brazo, pero ella se quitó el agarre-

-No, no saldré y punto -Frunció su ceño-

-Si saldrás -Me cruce de brazos-

-No y no.

-Si.

-No.

-¿Qué pasa? -Al parecer llego también Karoto-

-Bueno están ahí adentro pero no salen -Le respondió Just-

-Tks -Chasqueo la lengua- Salgan ya en esta mismo instante -Nos ordenó Karoto-

Salimos las dos de la habitación ya con los trajes puestos, pero cuando salimos grande fue la impresión de ellos porque se les caía la boca hasta en el suelo con tan solo vernos vestidas de esa forma.

 **Prov. Karoto:**

 _-No le queda tan mal en ese traje de Saiyajin casi se me cae la boca de tan solo ver la, pero que cosas digo como un príncipe como yo puede decir esas cosas y mucho menos de una humana -_ Bueno nos vamos _-¿¡Qué diablos me pasa!? Me sonroje por un momento, no es posible que una humana cualquiera cause esto en mi-_

 **Prov. Just:**

 _-Que linda se mira en ese traje se le resalta todo el cuerpo, pero que barbaridades digo yo no soy así con una mujer, ¿qué me pasa? Pero no puedo evitar verla es tan perfecta no, no debo pensar en eso ella nunca se fijaría en mí y mi padre no se pondría de acuerdo en esto no, no._

 **Prov. Lee:**

 _-No puedo creer ese príncipe no me deja de ver de pies a cabeza como se atreve espero que este disfrutando su vista porque es la última vez que me mira así no se lo permitiré, aunque no puedo negar que él se mira bien en ese traje que es algo parecido al mío se le resalta mucho el cuerpo, pero, q-que cosas pienso no, no eso no eso nunca ya Lee contrólate-_ Está bien vamos a donde quieran.

 **Prov. Gloria:**

 _-¿Por qué me mira así? acaso tengo algo de malo, ¿me está viendo con ternura? Pero que le pasa como se atreve a verme de pies a cabeza así, quisiera que me quitara la vista de encima pero no puedo negar que es guapo y se mira bien en esa armadura que pero que cosas digo hay Kami-sama perdóname, pero no lo puedo evitar-_

Así se fueron los cuatro sonrojados por sus pensamientos, llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento y un soldado los recibió.

 **Prov. Lee:**

-Buenos días sus altezas estábamos esperándolos -Se dirigía a Just y a Karoto, luego volteo a vernos a nosotras- Pero, no me dijeron nada que venían mujeres soldados de la tierra, es normal que aquí mujeres peleen, pero ¿Humanas?

-¿Eh? Bueno lo que pasa que ellas ya estaban en la tierra, lo sé no es la primera vez que lidiamos con mujeres ya que solo hombres han podido ingresar a la elite Saiyajin no sabía que había mujeres que pelearan en ese planeta -Habló Karoto, como si se sorprendiera de nuestra existencia-

-Está bien, espero que sirvan de algo, no queremos debiluchos aquí -¡No somos debiluchas! Fue lo que pensé, pero Gloria se dio cuenta de mis intenciones de pelea-

-Tranquilízate Lee, ya les daremos un poco de su chocolate -Me lo dijo malvadamente-

-¿Ah? Está bien, pero se arrepentirá de llamarnos debiluchas, tenlo por seguro de que me llamo Lee.

Ingresamos al lugar era un lugar amplio al aire libre donde los demás estaban entrenando al vernos se nos quedaron viendo como si se preguntaban que hacían ellas aquí un par de muchachos se nos acercaron.

-Hola príncipes ¿Cómo les va que los trae por aquí? -Habló un tipo con una coleta-

-Tú qué crees cretino, no creo que solo viniéramos a ver tu estúpida cara -Le respondió Karoto al chico-

-Guao, guao tranquilo Al compórtate porque no quieres recordar lo que paso la última vez -Llego otro chico con el cabello alborotado, al parecer calmó al chico de coleta, que se llamaba Al-

-Jaja si la última vez cuando mi hermano le rompió la cara al tuyo jaja no me hagas reír -Le respondió Just ahora al par de hermanos al parecer-

-Cierto jajaja ese fue un día muy gracioso -Se río con desdén-

-Olvidemos ese asunto, veo que viene bien acompañados, hola preciosuras que tal como les va que vienen a hacer aquí a darnos animo no es así jajajaja -Eso me molesto de ese tipo Al-

-Oye no nos ignores -Habló el rubio-

-Hola preciosa que haces aquí vienes a darme ánimos jajajaja -Ese tipo de cabello alborotado se le acerco a mi amiga muy cerca note lo incomodo que se encontraba Just con tal acción-

-No te conozco, pero puedes alejarte, estas invadiendo mi espacio -Habló Gloria y el sujeto se alejó de ella-

-Ummm así es aburrido -La vio de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que ella se incomodara, sin esperarlo él la tomó del mentón y se acercó otra vez a ella-

-Me estas lastimando... -Dijo enfadada-

-Es mejor que la sueltes -Ahora habló Just-

-¿Te interesa?

-Yul... -Le llamo la atención su hermano Al-

-No te metas Al... ¿Decía?

-No me importa, pero, no es correcto tratar así a una chica que acabas de conocer -Se cruzó de brazos-

-Y aquí va don modales -Dijo Yul fastidiado-

-No te preocupes Just -Seguido de eso Gloria empujó a Yul lejos de ella- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima!

-Pero que agresiva no es para tanto jaja además me imagino que vienes a lavar trastos no es así jaja.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Estaba enojada-

-Tranquilízate ya le demostraras a ese idiota que no eres lo que creen... -La retuve para que no lo golpeara-

-Y tú ¿Quién te crees preciosa? Para hablarle así a mi hermano creo que no te gustaría meterte con nosotros -Me dijo el chico con coleta-

-Creo que te equivocas seria que ustedes no querrán meterse con nosotras porque no les gustará -Los amenace-

-Al hizo una carcajada y luego volteo a verme- Jajaja uy, pero mira como tiemblo jajaja, a decir verdad, eres muy hermosa -En ese momento vi que Karoto le lanzó una mirada-

-Modera tus palabras si es que aun quieres seguir conservando la cara -Le dije viéndolo fijamente-

-Bueno ¿Qué pasa aquí? Están desconcentrando a los demás -Un hombre se nos acercó al parecer era el entrenador de aquí volteo a vernos a todos luego posó su mirada en Just y Karoto- Que sorpresa, es bueno tenerlos por aquí -Ahora volteo a ver a esos dos sujetos- Yul, Al, Retírense.

-Sí señor -Dijeron los dos al unísono-

-Bueno veo que estas son de las dos mujeres de las que me informaron -Nos volteo a ver y luego a ellos-

-Así es Gabriel ellas son, así que te las dejo en tus manos -Le dijo Karoto-

-Está bien tu padre te está llamando y a ti Just tu madre -Les informo Gabriel-

-¿¡Tengo que ir!? -Hizo un puchero que me pareció adorable-

-Sí y es urgente.

-Está bien -No dijo nada más Just y junto con él se fue también Karoto, ahora nos dejaron solas con Gabriel-

-Bueno señoritas como sabrán que aquí se les tratara por igual, así que vengan conmigo empezara su entrenamiento y les digo no por ser mujeres les vaya a tener piedad -Nos llevó a un lugar de entrenamiento donde estaban esos fastidiosos como eran así Al y Yul-

-¡Que grata sorpresa! Creo que entrenaran con nosotros cierto -Su tono de voz cambio bastante no parecía esa voz de perversión que tenía hace unos momentos Al-

-¿Eh? A si así es -Le respondí-

-Perdón por lo del comentario es que como viste no me puedo tragar a ese principito.

-¿Y por eso te tenías que desquitar conmigo? -Levante una ceja-

-Sí estuvo muy mal de mi parte por eso pido perdón, pero no puedo controlarme con ese idiota -Clavó su mirada en mí, me sentí incomoda-

-Si claro, al menos tenemos algo en común, no soportamos a ese idiota...

-¿¡Enserio no te cae bien!? -Creo que me pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos- Eres a la primera que tiene las agallas para decir eso.

-¿Acaso tu no?

-Jajaja bueno si puedo, pero no quiero ganarme una pelea gratuita con ese chico, y bien cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Lee.

-¡Qué bonito nombre!

-Gracias... -Que se creía, que con tan solo hablarme así se salvaría de la paliza que le iba a dar está muy equivocado-

-Bueno que empiece el entrenamiento -Nos anunció Gabriel- Antes les diré algo a los humanos que están aquí presentes, los que les enseñare será el control de KI y la técnica de vuelo que creo que eso les costara mucho ya que tienen que ser rápidos ahora quiero ver cómo es su forma de pelea, Al ven aquí.

-Sí señor -Se acercó a él-

-Ya que eres el más fuerte de aquí te pondré a alguien, mmmm veamos así a ella, ven por favor -Me llamó-

-Esta es mi oportunidad de enseñarle que con Lee nadie se mete- Si señor aquí estoy.

-Quiero ver tu forma de pelear y tu fuerza así que pelearas con uno de mis mejores estudiantes.

-Está bien -Jaja mejores estudiantes vamos a ver que dice cuando le rompa la cara su mejor estudiante jajaja-

-Comiencen -Declaró Gabriel-

-Discúlpame, pero lo tengo que hacer -Me dijo Al-

-Y crees que te dejare que me golpees estas equivocado -Lo desafié-

-¿Eh? Pero qu... -Antes que lo viera le había proporcionado un golpe que lo desconcertó.

-Oye eso no se vale estaba distraído.

-En una pelea no hay reglas a sí que levántate y ponte a pelear.

La pelea empezó para mi sorpresa Al era bastante rápido pero yo me movía con más agilidad no paso ni un minuto cuando le di el otro golpe pero fue más duro ya que lo dejo algo inconsciente.

-Me acerque a él y le dije- Para que aprendas a no enfurecer a una chica te dije que te rompería la cara por tu estúpido comentario.

-Pero que mujer -Me dijo, pero no me importo su comentario- Estamos a mano cierto -me grito-

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Vaya nunca pensé que un humano sería capaz de derrotar a Al te felicito creo que no tendré problemas contigo. Bueno ahora serás tú contra Yul. -Era el turno de Gloria sabía que no se quedaría con rodeos como lo hice yo-

-Jajaja lo siento que te lastim... -Antes de que terminara lo golpeo y de un solo lo dejo tirado en el suelo-

-¿Pero qué fue eso? -Aturdido por el golpe-

-Un golpe, imbécil -Frunció el ceño-

-Creo que no tendré ningún inconveniente con ustedes dos, creo que sería mejor adelantarlas de rango.

-Y así transcurrió el día mirábamos como los Saiyajines y los humanos se golpeaban entre sí vaya que a comparación los humanos ellos eran más fuertes y solo nosotras teníamos ese poder contra los Saiyajines.

 **Prov. Karoto:**

-Querías verme padre -Le dije llegando-

-Ah sí solo te quería ver para que me informaras de los guerreros de la tierra -Bebió un poco de su copa-

-Todos están aquí solo que no me dijiste que traeríamos a dos mujeres también -Lo voltee a ver-

-Jejeje, aunque no sabía que había dos mujeres, esto es interesante.

-¿Qué harás con ellas?

-Nada si se quieren morir en la guerra que se mueran, esa fue su decisión, por algo estaban con los militares ¿No?

-Ya veo está bien yo me retiro...

 **Prov. Just:**

-¿Madre estas aquí? -La busqué por la habitación-

-Hijo mío -Corrió hasta abrazarme-

-Madre tranquila, estoy bien.

-Sí, pero te extrañe a ti y a tu hermano y dime como les fue.

-Bien fuimos en busca de los humanos... -Dije suspirando-

-A qué se debe ese suspiro ¿Acaso conociste a alguien?

-No madre, para nada... -Le dije algo nervioso-

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo está el planeta?

-Bueno, normal, con su aire a contaminación, pero está bien.

-Vaya, desde la última vez que estuve ahí, se me ha olvidado completamente como era...

-Es cierto, tu vivías antes en ese planeta...

-Bueno, debes de ir a entrenar ¿Cierto?

-Si te veo luego -Le di un beso y salí de la habitación-

 **Prov. Lee:**

-Ya vámonos Lee -estaba desesperada Gloria-

-Ya voy, está muy rica la comida -Dije sin parar de comer-

-Enserio que comes como un Saiyajin te acabaste todo lo que nos dieron...

Lee: Tú no te quedas atrás eres igual que yo...

-Bueno no es mi culpa que mi estómago sea así.

-Ya el ultimo pastelito y nos vamos a las habitaciones -Le sonreí-

-Bien -Me miró seriamente-

Y esa fue la estancia en el planeta Vegeta, aunque con un poco de problemas y ahora en adelante tendremos que soportar a otros dos hombres que complicada es nuestra vida.


	5. ¿Acaso son celos?

**Prov. Lee:**

Ha transcurrido un mes desde que nos trajeron a rastras al planeta Vegeta, bueno mi relación con Karoto no es de las mejores que digamos aun nos seguimos peleando por todo más en los entrenamientos, al principio ellos entrenaban aparte pero ahora lo hacen junto a los demás soldados y por desgracia me toco como pareja de combate y de entrenamiento y cada cosa que hago mal me crítica y me corrige, acepto el gesto pero a veces se pasa, siempre nos están molestando todos los soldados de allí solo por ser mujeres y hasta a veces Just y Karoto, no sé porque lo hacen, ¿solo por querer llamar la atención? Eso me molesta mucho.

Bueno aún sigo con esa pesadilla lo sigo viendo a él y no me puedo sacar de la mente porque me dijo eso que tenía a alguien mejor, como él me podía decir eso acaso no se acordaba todo lo que pasamos cuando estaba vivo, aunque no me puedo engañar solo era un sueño.

-Lee, levántate –Entro a mi habitación y me tiro de la cama estaba enojada-

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -Le dije tirada desde el suelo-

-Pues llevo más de media hora esperándote en mi habitación -Posó sus manos en sus caderas-

-No es mi problema como te dije, me acosté tarde ayer por eso -Me levanté del suelo-

-Así como no te pasaste toda la noche con tu príncipe no es así –Me lo dijo con un tono pícaro-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo? ¿NO? Eso no es cierto, bueno en una parte, pero en primera no es mi príncipe, no lo será y en segunda estábamos entrenando, porque él me obligo, dice que no hay persona que tenga casi su mismo poder de pelea por eso. –lo dije gritando que en cierta parte asusto a mi amiga que después frunció el ceño-

-Ya se jaja, solo te molestaba, pero no era necesario que me gritases, pero ya que estas despierta cámbiate y vámonos a entrenar.

-Pero cinco minutos más –Volviendo a la cama-

-A no señor eso no, te me metes a bañar, pero ya -Me dio esa orden-

-Señora –Le corregí, pero me tiro una mirada asesina que reaccione corriendo hacia el baño- Ya voy mama -Me reí ya adentro del baño-

Luego de uno minutos nos fuimos a entrenar, pero desgraciadamente se nos acercaron el par de idiotas de Al y Yul.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? -Nos saludó Al-

-Que no ves o estas ciego -Le respondí pesadamente-

-Tranquila no te pongas así solo te venía a decir si t-tu qui-quisieras salir conmigo esta noche –Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pude percibir lo que me dijo Al-

-¿Qué cosa acabas de decir? ¿Yo salir contigo? por supuesto que n... -Pero de repente vi como Karoto coqueteaba con una chica que no había visto hasta ahora, me sentí incomoda, pero inconscientemente le dije a alguien si –Si...

-Bueno está bien si no quiere... ¿Me acabas de decir que sí? ¡Bien! Paso por ti a las 7...

 **Prov. Gloria:**

-Y bueno iras conmigo...

Bueno es que yo... -De repente vi como una chica se acercaba a Just no sabía quién era, pero me inquietaba, bien si él puede divertirse porque yo no... –si está bien.

-Hablas enserio está bien entonces será una cena de 4, ¡Que emoción! -Juraría que casi se iba dando saltitos-

Los dos chicos se emocionaron bastante que, por la impresión, de salto abrazaron a las dos mujeres que las tomaron por sorpresa, que no tuvieron tiempo en reaccionar así que solo aceptaron el abrazo fue solo el instinto, pero lo que no sabían que dos pares de ojos las miraban con atención ante tal escena.

-Es suficiente -Dijo Lee-

-Oye suéltame -Aparte de mi a Yul, aún no se me olvida que quiso pasarse de listo conmigo-

-Lo siento es por la emoción, hasta las 7 chicas -Se fue Al-

-Perdóname lo que dijo Al adiós -Se fue con una sonrisa en la cara-

 **Prov. Lee:**

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Por qué acepté ir con Al a la cita? fue porque solo vi a Karoto con otra chica, no lo creo o... No, NO eso no señor como puede ser posible además acepte a Al porque quiero conocerlo solo eso Lee concéntrate en eso-

 **Prov. Gloria:**

-Pero ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué acepte la invitación? Solo desvié mi mirada a Just lo vi con otra chica eso es raro, acepté por impulso no creo que sea... No eso no mejor me concentro en mi cita, ya que no sé qué ponerme-

Cayó la noche y estaban listas para su cita aunque no llevaban vestido se miraban elegantes con falda.

-Te ves linda -Anuncio Al-

-Gracias...

-Pero que linda te miras -Dijo Yul-

-Gracias -Respondió Gloria-

-Bueno chicos entramos -Algo nerviosa dijo Lee-

-Claro –respondieron todos- Era un restaurante muy elegante pero no era el más caro del planeta, pero sí era elegante, los chicos pidieron la mesa reservada y se dispusieron a pedir la comida, pero había dos chicos que veían la escena-

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

-No lo sé Just...

-No puedo creer que después de que las ofendieran, ahora estén saliendo con eso tipos...

-Son unas tontas sabes, tu hasta la estabas defendiendo.

-Es verdad Karoto, pero no me gusta lo que pueden llegar a hacer esos idiotas.

-Te interesa la humana -Just le hundió el dedo en el cachete-

-¡No claro que no idiota! Y Just...

-¿Si?

-¡DEJA DE HACERME ESO! -Se quitó la mano de Just de encima-

Las horas pasaron y nuestros 4 muchachos estaban caminando rumbo al palacio, pero de repente se detuvieron uno con su respectiva pareja.

-Yo te quería decir esto, pero no me había tomado la libertad en decírtelo por miedo a que me rechaces bueno Lee yo...

-Bueno yo te quería decir esto hace unos días, pero no podía por miedo y bueno yo...

-Hay no esto no es lo que estoy pensando o ¿Sí? Piensa preguntarme si quiero ser su novia y ¿Ahora qué hago? hay alguien que venga a salvarme -Pensaron las dos muchachas-

-Oye Lee –Grito Karoto, ¡me salvé! dije en mi pensamiento -Mi padre te busca, pero te quiere, YA.

-Gloria, mi madre te quiere ver y dice que es urgente –Salvada por menos quien pensé-

-A si bueno ahora voy, perdóname Al, pero creo que es algo importante el asunto, pero me la pase bien gracias.

-De nada Lee, no tengas pena está bien.

-Lo siento Yul veo que es importante y gracias por la cena estuvo muy divertida la noche.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Gloria y está bien debo irme.

Los dos se fueron muy decepcionados.

-Bueno ¿Qué quiere tu padre? Se me hace raro nunca he cruzado palabras con él...

-Lo que pasa es que... O si madre ya voy –Grito al vacío y salió volando de ahí-

-Oye, ¡Karoto! ¡Espera! que pasa no me dijiste esperaaa. –Pero a este que le pasa-

-Y bueno que quiere tu madre nunca la he visto como para cruzar palabras conmigo -Arquea una ceja-

-Bueno es que veras como te digo... ¿Eh? Padre si ahora voy –salió volando-

-¡JUST! Pero... ¿Qué le pasa? Qué raro.

-Oye no se te hace extraño su comportamiento dijeron los dos que sus padres querían decirnos algo, pero ahora salen qué no.

-Bueno Lee creo que nos han salvado esta vez...

-Espera... Ellos ¿Lo hicieron a propósito?

-Al parecer... llegaron en el momento en donde Al y Yul se nos iban a declarar.

-No, lo más raro es que, ¿nos siguieron todo este tiempo?

-No lo había visto de esa forma -Volteo a ver sorprendida a Lee-

-Enserio no lo puedo creer, no me imagino a ninguno de los dos planeando esto...

-No me los imgino en plan "Que están haciendo estas tontas" -Imitando la voz de Karoto-

-Jajaja casi te sale igual Gloria...

-Jajaja lo sé, sabes creo que les debemos una.

-Tienes razón, pero dime ¿En qué estábamos pensando cuando aceptamos salir con esos dos idiotas?

-No lo sé impulso tal vez...

-Eso debe de ser Gloria...

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?, porque hicimos eso Karoto.

-No lo sé Just, es que acaso no sentimos atraídas por ellas.

-¿Qué? eso no, creo que no es ¿O sí?

-No lo sé y no lo quiero averiguar, pero lo que si estoy consciente es que sentí una sensación extraña cuando ese tipejo estaba tan cerca de ella...

-Eso se llaman celos, lo mismo sentí yo Karoto...

-Que dices eso no, no nunca sentiré celos por nadie y mucho menos por una humana...

-Pero además no creo que se fijarían en nosotros... -Pero Karoto lo interrumpió-

-Mejor, nosotros no deberíamos, además dejemos esto atrás...

Así transcurrió la noche los cuatro no podían conciliar el sueño por lo sucedido estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos pero eran cuatro tontos no que no querían aceptar su atracción hacia ellos, cuatro tontos que no aceptaban sus celos, cuatro tontos que no podían dormir por el otro y cuatro tontos enamorados.


	6. Una broma no tan buena

Estaba amaneciendo en el planeta Vegeta (*Veyita*) Otro mes más se había ido desde que ellas llegaron al planeta, ahora la elite de los soldados estaba reunida muy temprano para su entrenamiento, estaban dos muchachas entrenando las únicas mujeres de esa elite, y un par de hombres observándolas.

-A un no puedo creer que haya pasado un mes y nosotros sin hablarles.

-¡Hmp! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? A mí ni falta me hace hablarle a esa mujer.

-A no si cómo no, entonces explícame que eran esos celos esa noche...

-Cállate, o quieres pelear -Volteo a verlo-

-Jajaja tranquilo además esto no sale entre tú y yo, y desde hace ratos tengo muchas ganas de romperte la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? Hablas enserio Just... Bien si eso queres...

Empezaron a pelear dándose golpes agresivamente que a todo mundo desconcertó incluso Gloria y Lee-

-Se matarán a golpes –su todo sonaba algo preocupada-

-Que se maten a mí no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo –tono de desinterés-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan sin corazón Lee?

-Oye a ti que te pasa o es que acaso te interesa lo que le pase a ese príncipe.

-Bueno no, pero es raro que peleen.

-Tranquila no te alteres, solo deben de estar entrenando, pero si te interesa no es mi problema además tal vez algún día cambies de parecer con respecto a lo que piensas de él, porque creo que es igual que su hermano de cruel.

-¿Será? No creo que sea igual a su hermano de despiadado o ¿Sí? -Abrió los ojos en forma de plato-

-No lo sé el tiempo lo dirá.

Los dos hermanos terminaron de pelear estaban cansados por los golpes que daba uno contra otro, que a decir verdad fueron muy intensos los golpes.

-Vaya, vaya sí que has mejorado -Mientras lo miraba-

-Te lo dije, estoy a tu nivel.

-¡Al fin! Ya no tendré que luchar con ella otra vez... -Suspiro-

-Eso no sonó nada convencedor te decepciona no seguir entrenando con ella a lo mejor hare como si no estuvieran a tu nivel Karoto.

-¿Qué? PERO ¿QUE COSAS DICES? ¡No ahora entrenas conmigo yo no quiero que esa mujer vuelva a entrenar conmigo! –Lo dijo casi gritando-

-Solo bromeaba, tranquilo todo mundo te escuchara y eso es lo que no quieres cierto.

-Porque eres mi hermano no te mato, además nuestra madre me mataría si le hiciera algo a su adorado bebé.

-Oye no me digas así, no soy ningún bebé –Se enojó en ese momento-

-¿No quieres fastidiar a esa humanas? -Karoto hizo una sonrisa de lado-

-Bueno porque no –Just se dirigía a donde estaban ellas-

-¿Adónde vas? Es por aquí...

-Pero ellas están allá.

-Tengo algo en mente será más fácil fastidiarlas con la humillación grupal.

-Okey...

Los dos se fueron a un lugar donde estaban los más rebeldes con los que los príncipes se juntaban también en ese grupo se encontraban dos mujeres que eran parte del palacio eran como las mucamas que siempre vivían en las espaldas de los príncipes ya que estaban enamoradas de ellos estas mujeres eran: Una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color verdes de nombre Alis, la otra mujer de cabello café y ojos color negro de nombre Jes valla que eran hermosas pero a los príncipes no les interesaba, las dos se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola príncipe Karoto -Le dijo Alis-

-Ahora que es lo que quiere... -Esperen un minuto con esta mujer puedo hacer sentir lo que me hizo esa terrícola cuando la vi con el patán de Al- ¿Alis que haces por aquí?

-A ella se le hacía extraño que el príncipe la tratase así ya que siempre la trataba con diferencia así que aprovecho la situación- Pues aquí príncipe venía a ver como entrenabas.

-Pues eso no es nuevo.

-Hola Just ¿Cómo te va? -Le preguntó Jes-

-¿Qué? Ah... hola, tu ahora que quiere... –Vio a Karoto hablarle muy cómodamente a Alis así que supuso lo que él planeaba- Hola Jes, que grato tenerte por aquí ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Eso era nuevo el príncipe Just hablándole a si no se lo podía creer- ¿Eh? Pues aquí viendo si querías un poco de compañía.

-Bueno, no me quejo...

Los cuatro se fueron a sentar mientras que un par de miradas los miraban con atención.

-Vaya tan rápido se encontraron con quien hablar -Dijo Gloria algo frustrada-

-Creo que son las mismas chicas que estaba con Karoto y Just la vez que estábamos con Al y Yul.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que si son ellas...

-Por ella dije que si... -Susurro Lee-

-Pero que estamos pensando a entrenar mejor -Anuncio Gloria-

-Tienes razón.

Las dos se dispusieron a entrenar mientras que los otros cuatro y el grupo se pusieron a hablar de ellas.

-Jajaj mira a esas debiluchas humanas peleando... -Dijo un chico llamado Jon-

-Si tienes razón por alguna razón las llaman terrícolas por que vienen de la tierra arrastrándose jajaja -Otro llamado Jeff-

-Tienen razón porque yo entreno con una de ellas y sus poderes son tan limitados que tengo que bajar los míos para poder pelear jajaja -Habló Karoto-

-Tienes razón hermano cuando quiero hablar con una de ella tiene que pasar un mes para percibir su KI ya que están debilucho -Just sentencio, para llenar de risas a todos-

-Jajaj además no son tan lindas que digamos JA nosotras les ganamos a ellas.

-Es verdad Jes son solo una debiluchas...

-Bueno tu eres igual Alis, eres como ellas...

-¡CALLATE JON! Es cierto soy humana pero no me compares con ellas, soy mejor...

-Bueno eso no te lo niego Alis -Le respondió Jeff-

-Creo que ya escucharon todo las terrícolas.

-Si Just sí.

En la otra parte dos humanas escucharon todo lo que dijeron ese grupito.

-Te dije, la moneda ya mostró su otro lado.

-No pensé que Just fuera a jugar tan sucio, me rompe el corazón -Dijo con tristeza-

-Te dije es influenciado por su hermano...

-Pero Lee nos llamaron debiluchas.

-Si lo sé no lo repitas, demostrémosle que no lo somos para nada –Salieron volando al lugar donde se encontraba ese grupo-

-Hablando de la basura...

-Modera tus palabras con nosotras Karoto.

-O si no ¿Qué? Tu eres una humana y no me harás nada además te apuesto a que ella es más fuerte que tú.

-No me conoces y una debilucha como ella por favor –La pelirroja se acerca a tal escena-

-Oye no tienes el derecho de hablar a si de mí ni de mi princip... -No termino la oración porque Lee le proporciono un golpe, hizo que se sentara de vuelta-

-Me enferman las escorias que dicen tonterías.

-Estas ¿Celosa? De ella.

-Me estás diciendo que estoy celosa por ella, por favor a que viene eso, y de ti mucho menos principito, solo las ratas se fijarían en ti.

-Sí que le lastimo el orgullo así que no dejaría eso así- OYE HUMANA –La agarro muy duro de los hombros- TU NO ERES NADIE AQUÍ, ERES SOLO UNA MALDITA ESCORIA UNA BASURA, QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA ASI QUE NO TE METAS CON UN PRINCIPE COMO YO, ADEMAS TU QUE TE HACES LLAMAR MUJER NO LO ERES PORQUE A LA QUE ACABAS DE GOLPEAR ESA NO FUE UNA BUENA MANERA, ME ENFERMA LAS PERSONAS QUE GOLPEAN A OTRAS SIN RAZON.

-¿SIN RAZON? -Al borde de las lágrimas- TANTO COMO TU Y ELLA ME ESTABAN OFENDIENDO, no le vez la cara de lo z... -Karoto habló-

-ES MAS MUJER QUE TU PORQUE ELLA NO SALE CON EL PRIMER QUE SE LE ATRAVIESA -La tiro al suelo muy bruscamente y salió volando de ahí, Lee se quedó sentada ahogando sus lágrimas para no ser descubierta salió volando de allí mientras todos reían.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de mi Ki?

-¿Qué? Acaso no escuchaste creo que te deberías de limpiarte los oídos.

-No puedo creer que seas así, ¡retráctate!

-O si no que me harás creo que alguien insignificante como tú no me puede hacer nada y esta mujer sí que me haría algo.

-Estas equivocado idiota, ¿cómo alguien como ella te puede hacer algo?

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Venir a insultarme a mí y mi Jus... -no termino la oración ya que Gloria le pego un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hiso que la mujer de cabellos café callera arrodillada.

-Guao que agallas tienes de pegarle así a una mujer que no te hiso nada, ni dos palabras te dijo.

-No hacerme nada JA, a quien le dices cobarde, si tú eres peor, tú que te crees la excelencia al frente de tu hermano pero eres otra persona cuando estas cerca de alguien que acabas de conocer -Si se estaba refiriendo a ella la otra vez que las llevo a sus habitaciones-

-ESCUCHAME BIEN MUJER- lo dijo gritándole en la cara, la agarro muy fuerte de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él- TU NO ERES NADIE ERES UNA SIMPLE ESCORIA QUE NO SE MERECE QUE YO UN PRINCIPE LE HABLE A UNA MUJER COMO TU QUE SALES CON EL PRIMERO QUE VE.

-¿Qué? NO YO NO SOY COMO ESTA TIPA DE AQUÍ, a decir verdad, se ve como una... -Just la interrumpió-

ELLA NO ANDA POR AHÍ GOLPEANDO A OTRA MUJER, ELLA SABE COMO SOCIALIZAR NO COMO TU- la soltó fuertemente que cayo para atrás casi acostada y él salió volando del lugar, ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar se levantó como pudo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Nunca me... habían humillado así... -Salió volando del lugar-

Prov. Lee:

-Lo odio, lo odio es un malnacido por a verme dicho eso y por humillarme esto no se quedará así idiota me escuchaste -Lo dijo mientras golpeaba a una roca, pero alguien la había seguido-

-Lee, no te pongas así el no merece tus lágrimas es solo una basura –Al se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

-Es injusto que él me trate así es un maldito y aun resaltar más a esa mujer con la que estaba, lo odio –Lo dijo llorando en los brazos del Al-

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí -Lee lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de aquel muchacho, pero a él le dolía que ella sintiera celos por él y por esa mujer-

Prov. Gloria:

-Maldito mentiroso como puede hacerme esto es un maldito ángel vestido de demonio, lo odio con todo mi corazón –Gritaba por un campo de rocas que a su vez las destrozaba-

-Tranquila no llores por él, el no merece que tu llores por el –Yul se acercó a ella y la abrazo-

-Cómo es posible que me digiera todo eso como si no le importaba lo que yo pensara, y encima me dijo escoria, y aún más habla de ella con tanta amabilidad –Lloraba en el hombro de aquel chico.

Así paso esa mañana ninguna de las dos se presentaron a entrenar y los príncipes estaban preocupados por ellas, pero en una parte no se habían desahogado porque ellas hirieron su orgullo, pero otra cosa los ponían alterados ellas no estaban ni tampoco ellos ese par de Al y Yul debían de estar con ellas pero ellos no se atrevían a ir las a buscar por lo que les habían hecho...

-Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que hacen esos dos...

-Deben de divertirse ¿no?

-Ay Karoto acaso ¿No tienes algo de resentimiento?

-Bien lo siento fue mi culpa.

-Y mía también...

-No, pero yo inicie esto.

-Y yo lo seguí.

-Ufff no me gustó ver esa cara en su rostro... -Pasó una mano por su cabello Karoto-

-Idiotas, las mandamos directo hacia los brazos de ellos.

-No quiero aceptarlo, pero me molesta, ¡IDIOTA!

-Creo que debemos de aprender algunas cosas sobre este tema...

-Just, creo que sí, aun somos jóvenes estamos experimentando otra vez este sentimiento...

-Karoto -Lo volteo a ver- ¿Se irán a vengar?

-Lo más seguro...

-¡Je! Lo tenemos merecido.

-Es cierto, ahora a esperar la tormenta.


	7. Las consecuencias de esa broma

Era un día muy caluroso los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento los dos chicos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos por lo que había sucedido el día anterior y ellas no podían dejar de pensar también.

-Oye no quieres ir los a fastidiar un poco.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó Lee-

-Ya sabes lo del día anterior...

-No tengo ganas de lidiar con ese idiota.

-Vamos, igual debemos de vengarnos, esto no se va a quedar así...

-Te dije que no -Sonó un poco molesta-

-Gloria soltó un suspiro- Lee, podemos hacerles pagar por lo que nos hicieron...

-Tienes razón, pero... –En ese mismo instante aparecieron Al y Yul-

-Hola Lee.

-Hola Al... -Pasó su mirada a otro lugar-

-¿Cómo has estado? Tú ya sabes...

-He tenido peores, pero esta vez no se va a quedar así.

-Y que harás.

-No lo sé...

-Y dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues he pasado más cosas que esas.

-Enserio, ¿y que harás al respecto?

-Quiero vengarme.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Bueno aun no, nada concreto –Pero en ese mismo instante los dos muchachos las frenaron de golpe-.

-¿Podemos ayudarlas? -Dijeron al unisón Al y Yul-

-No se preocupen, aunque con solo su presencia basta... Ya se me ocurrió algo -Volteo a ver a Lee-

-Lee solo respiró profundamente y luego dejo salir el aire pesadamente- Bien hagámoslo...

-No deberíamos hablar con ellas -Preguntó Just-

-¿Para qué? Además, ayer las humillaciones, crees que quieran vernos las caras.

-Yo sé que tienes esas ansias de hablar con ella y no para humillarla.

-Karoto le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Just- Idiota tú no sabes nada, además ellas están con ese par de idiotas.

-¿Qué? -Just volteo a verlas- Tienes razón, ¿qué hacen con ellas?

-Creo que debería de importarnos, ya que vienen para acá...

-¡No! Karoto te dije que se iban a vengar -Abrió sus ojos en forma de plato-

-Tks, se vengarán de la misma manera, maldición, y con ese idiota de Al -Apretó la quijada-

-Bien, debemos afrontar la realidad.

-Just, crees que me dejare humillar por ella -Lo volteaba a ver-

-Los cuatro se acercaron dónde estaban Just y Karoto-

-Hola idiota -Dijo Lee sin basilar-

-¿Qué? Dirígete a mí con más respeto quieres -Se cruza de brazos-

-¿Respeto? Lo haré cuando tú lo tengas en mi –Le dijo muy cerca de su cara-

-¿Qué planeas? -La quiso mirar a los ojos, pero desvió su mirada-

-¿Por qué desvías la mirada? Tan nervioso te pongo jejeje.

-Claro que no mujer...

–Lee se acercó peligrosamente a Karoto, hasta se cruzaron sus respiraciones, él se puso más nervioso de la cuenta, ese momento ella se dispuso a darle un beso, solo hizo la posición de uno Karoto pensó que si le iba a dar un beso pero ella le proporciono un golpe en el estómago que le dolió al punto de que el callera al suelo de rodillas-

-¿QUE TE PASA MUJER? COMO VIENES Y ME T-TIENTAS DE ESA FORMA Y DESPUES ME PEGAS –Todo el mundo había visto esa escena no creían que alguien como ella fuera capaz de pegarle a Karoto-

-Él aún no se podía levantar por el golpe, en verdad le dolió mucho, todo el mundo se apartó de allí ya que Karoto los fulminó con la mirada-

-JA miren a su querido príncipe no se puede levantar porque una simple humana le pego jajaja que lastima me das -Se agacho para estar a la altura de él y le dijo al oído- Y dime que se siente estar en el suelo príncipe, para tu información eso fue por la humillación que me hiciste ayer delante de todos, oh y para que veas que no tengo la necesidad de ocupar a otras personas... -Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar-

-Miren que interesante jejeje, me las pagaras maldita mujer –Le gritó-

-Al se acercó a Karoto después de que Lee se fuera- Ja ahora miren quien está en el suelo, creo que cambiamos papeles ¿No es así? Jajajaja, así se me olvidaba, me llevo el premio mayor jajajajaja –Le agarró la mano a Lee, a la cual le sorprendió mucho para luego Al tomar vuelo y salieran de ahí-

-ESTUPIDO, MALDITO tú también me las vas a pagar, ¿premio mayor? No se referirá a ella... –En ese momento llego Alis-

-¡Karoto! -Pegó el grito- Pero mira lo que te han hecho déjame ayudarte -Se iba a acercar a él-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Estabas cariñoso conmigo ayer, y hoy creo que te afecto el golpe cariñito.

-No le dio importancia a su comentario- Quítate –Tiro a Alis de lado y se puso de pie, para caminar.

-Hola principito –Lo dijo con mucha amabilidad, se acercó a él con cautela y algo de sensualidad-

-¿E-Eh? -Just se puso nervioso- H-Hola -Trago y luego habló- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? Eso es raro un príncipe.

-No, yo no... –Lo acorralo con sus brazos contra la pared- ¿Qué haces...?

-En ese mismo instante ella se acercó mucho a él al punto de tocar sus narices, Gloria acerco con su mano el rostro de Just con el de ella para darle un beso así que él inconscientemente cerro los ojos, pero ella le produjo una zancadilla y un rodillazo en el estómago que hizo que él se callera sentado-

-¿Pero qué? -Estaba confundido, volteo a verla a ella- ¿¡Qué te pasa mujer!? COMO TE ATREVEZ A JUGAR CONMIGO ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? VIENES Y ME S-SEDUCES, eso es jugar sucio -Entre jadeos por el golpe-

-Lo mal interpretas Just yo no tengo la necesidad de seducirte –Se lo dijo al odio después hablo claramente- Jaja mírate, crees que te seduje, eso es nuevo además no te puedes levantar por un simple golpe que no era el más fuerte, además yo fijarme en ti estas equivocado -Se bajó nuevamente a su oído- Lo que acabo de hacer se llama venganza por a verme puesto en ridículo, sabes una cosa no necesito a un chico para que me ayude -Se levantó y le dio la espalda-

-¿Qué? –Que hay con esa mujer, que manera de devolver la jugada- Esto no se queda aquí MUJER me las pagaras –Haber dicho esto produjo que le saliera sangre del labio- ¿Eh? Sangre...

-JA, JA, JA, JA, miren al dichoso príncipe jajajaja esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida jajaja –Just solo lo miraba con furia- déjame decirte algo –Yul se acercó al oído de él- Aquí el que gana soy yo, y esta noche la disfrutare con tú ya sabes quién jajajaja. –Yul agarro de la cintura a Gloria, la sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para quitarse el agarre y salieron del lugar-

-MALDITO –Gritó a todo pulmón que hizo que le saliera más sangre del labio- Ese idiota solo se está aprovechando de la situación –Jes se acercó, aunque aguantando la risa-

-Jajaja –Corto la risa- ¡NO JUST! ¿Qué te paso? Déjame que te ayude.

-No gracias no necesito tu ayuda -Se puso de pie-

-Pero si te está saliendo sangre del labio, esa idiota...

-No te importa y no hables así de ella, solo déjame en paz.

-Sabes me vuelves loca cuando me dices mujer –Se lo dice en el oído sensualmente, ignorando su comentario.

-Quítate Jes... -La hizo por un lado bruscamente y salió del lugar aun tirando sangre de la boca.

Ellas se fueron riendo por todo el camino con el par de muchachos.

-Jajajajajajaj eso estuvo divertido los dejamos casi sin habla.

-Si jajaja me hubiera gustado grabarlo.

-Si los dejaron en ridículo jajajaja -Anuncio Al-

-No puedo, ya no aguato más la risa -Se escuchó la carcajada de Yul-

-¿Oigan que les dijeron para que se pusieran a gritar así?

-Si cuéntenos no sean así –Las dos miraron atentamente a los muchachos-

-Enserio ¿Quieren saber? –Miro a su hermano con malicia-

-Seguras... –Le siguió el juego al hermano-

-SI -Dijeron las dos chicas-

-Al y Yul se acercaron, ellas se sintieron nerviosas, no lo vieron venir pero ellos las agarraron por la cintura muy velozmente y les dieron un beso, ese beso fue largo pero ellas reaccionaron-

-Creo que nos debemos de ir, adiós -Dijo muy sonrojada-

-Sí, cierto, adiós –Salió volando del lugar junto con Lee-

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a sus habitaciones.

-Eso... fue inesperado Gloria

-Tienes razón, esa fue la única reacción que pude hacer.

-A que juegan esos dos... Yo no olvido lo que Yul me hizo, la primera vez que nos encontramos.

-Es cierto nos trataron mal pero ahora quieren remediar su error, pero ese beso...

-Yo la verdad, es que no sentí nada.

-Yo no quiero volver a sentir otra vez.

-Lee, nos has vivido lo suficiente como para decir eso.

-Es verdad, pero no quiero sufrir...

-Oh amiga -Le daba un abrazo- Mira lo bueno de todo esto, es que esos dos no, nos volverán a molestar...

-Tienes razón, con lo que les hicimos ahora, basta.

-Ese par de mujeres nos dejaron en ridículo al frente de todos y más con el golpe que nos dieron, pero no fue nada, más bien ese idiota se aprovechó del momento.

-Lo sé Karoto y aún más se atrevieron a jugar sucio.

-Somos unos idiotas caímos en su juego -Le daba un golpe a una mesa-

-Ja, tienes razón, eso fue muy bueno de su parte.

-Pero esto no se quedará así Just, esas mujeres lo pagaran, pero muy caro.

-¡No crees que es mejor dejarlo así! Ya basta con esto, será un bucle infinito si seguimos.

-¡Maldito orgullo! Es que simplemente no puedo Just, lo siento, pero debo de hacerlo.

-Tks, quiero dejarlo, pero a la vez no, quiero ver que más reacciones tienen

-Eso suena divertido ¡Je!

-Solo que me inquieta saber que irán a hacer esos dos, ya que ahora tienen de su lado a Lee y Gloria.

-Tienes razón yo a ellos no les tengo mucha confianza sabes, desde que les dimos esa paliza no han dejado de fastidiarnos.

-No crees que, ellos traman algo.

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Algo me dice que ya saben que nos importa un poco esas dos chicas.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo, los interrumpimos a media declaración, no crees que eso signifique algo.

-Tienes razón, bien si ellos las quieren a ellas, no les dejaremos el camino tan fácil Just jejeje.


	8. La venganza que dio un giro inesperado

-Es hora Just ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si, si ya se tenemos que ir con Jes y Alis.

-Tks, no quisiera usarlas, pero no hay de otra.

-Tienes razón, pero podríamos... -Karoto lo cortó-

-Ahí vienen esas dos desquiciadas, vamos a actuar.

En ese instante estaban pasando Alis y Jes al campo de entrenamiento para poder ver a los dos chicos, pero de lo que no se percataron es que Gloria y Lee aún seguían entrenando por eso es que los príncipes habían citado a Jes y Alis para poder devolverles la jugada a ellas, aunque no se percataron que estaban muy bien acompañadas de Yul y Al.

-Si aunque no me lo crean estaba encima de un árbol y me caí jajaja -Comentó Al-

-Fue gracioso en ese momento porque se levantó diciendo bobadas jajajajaja -Yul le dio un codazo a Al-

-Jajajajaja enserio...

-Pobre de ti Al, verdad Gloria.

-Si como no jajaja.

-Bueno ya, cuénteme algo acerca de ustedes.

-Bueno, verán yo vivía con mí tutora bueno le decía así porque no era mi madre y la verdad es que nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos porque me dijo ella que me encontró en el bosque -Dijo Lee-

-¡Que trágico!

-¡Yul! -Le llamó la atención Al-

-¿Qué?

-Chicos no sientan pena por mi he estado toda la vida escuchando eso, ya es normal para mí.

-¿Y tú Gloria? -Preguntó curioso Yul-

-Yo era huérfana, un orfanato me encontró en una casa abandonada, así que las chicas de ese lugar me criaron, luego de unos años bueno crecí, me volví problemática, siempre me castigaban por pegarle a los demás así que siempre me decían que nadie me iba a adoptar, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, me resigne y me fue de allí, para luego irme a refugiar a otro sitio, fue en donde conocí a Lee.

-Hay no me pongas a llorar con tu historia otra vez –Lee le dan un abrazo-.

-¡Abrazo en grupo! -Anuncio Al y los abrazó a los tres.

-Aquí están -Mientras le daba una sonrisa-

-Son puntuales -La volteo a ver Karoto-

-Y a qué se debe esta reunión -Jes se cruzó de brazos-

-Solo queríamos conversar -Dijo amablemente Just-

-Y no puede ser en otro lado, esas mujeres de ayer están aquí...

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellas Jes, además están MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADAS –Eso ultimo lo dijo entre dientes-

-Si es así no hay que preocuparnos.

Jes y Alis aprovecharon el momento y se pusieron muy cómodas a la par de los dos chicos.

-No pierden el tiempo esos idiotas verdad.

-Si es cierto.

Al y Yul solo prestaban a tención a lo que ellas hablaban, también estaban celosos ya que ellas no les hacían caso.

-Y bueno Karoto que esperamos no nos hagamos los incomprensibles yo sé que te mueres por un beso mío.

-No digas eso Alis... –Lee estaba observando tal escena-

-A ver dame un besito no seas malo.

-Jes, tranquila... –Gloria estaba observado esa ridícula escena-

De pronto los príncipes cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, Jes y Alis los habían besado, Lee y Gloria estaban observando tal escena su plan era ponerlas celosas, pero no de esta manera pero que más podían hacer.

-¿Por qué me hierve la sangre? Ver lo besándose con esa chica...

-¿Cómo puede disfrutarlo ese idiota de Just? ¿Pero qué? Estoy celosa...

Al y Yul miraban tal escena y se notaban claramente los celos de cada una, pero ellos se ponían más celoso con solo verlas.

-¿Están bien? –Al disimulo un poco su enojo-

-De maravilla –Lo dijo entre dientes Lee-

-Pues eso no es lo que parece.

-Cállate, déjame en paz.

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Se para al frente de ella-

-Quítate de enfrente...

-Para que te sigas matando de celos con tan solo ver los a ellos besándose.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Yo celosa? por favor...

-Yo puedo curar eso –Ignorando su comentario, se acercó a ella-

-¿Qué haces? -Al la tomo por la cintura, y le dijo- si ellos se están disfrutando pues nosotros hagamos lo mismo –Y la beso-

-¿Pasa algo? -Yul volteo a verla-

-Nada que te importe.

-Enserio me vas a tratar así, solo porque estás viendo como él se besuquea con otra.

-Y si fuera el caso a ti que te importa.

-Pues... -La agarra de la cintura-.

-¿Qué te pasa suéltame?

-Tranquila si ellos lo hacen por los celos pues hagamos un giro inesperado –Le dio un beso-

Los dos príncipes se soltaron del agarre, pero cuando voltearon a ver si había dado frutos sus actos, fue algo que no les gusto se toparon con una gran sorpresa las dos humanas besuqueándose con los dos Saiyajines, ellos se pusieron más celosos aun así que se quitaron a las mujeres de encima y salieron del lugar, lo mismo hicieron ellas se alejaron de allí.

Ya era de noche y los cuatro no aparecían estaban dispersos por todo el planeta, pero por casualidad se encontraron.

¿Cómo me puedo yo sentir esto por Just?

-No me puedo sacar de la cabeza esa escena, porque se estaba besando con ese imbécil...

Los dos estaban hablando solos en diferentes lados, pero en el mismo lugar de pronto estaban caminando, se chocaron entre si-

-¡Ve por donde caminas! -Anuncio Gloria-

-Lo mismo te digo a ti –Pero no se habían visto las caras, solo que si se reconocieron las voces ella levanto la vista y él la bajo ya que ella era más baja que él, se miraron fijamente pero después entraron los celos y se separaron –Creí que estabas con ese imbécil...

-Pues no, no estoy con él y yo pensé que estabas con esa mujer...

-No, como vez, no estoy con ella y no lo estaría.

-Tanto como para que la estés besando.

-Pues mira al parecer lo mismo digo yo.

-Pues piensas mal tu eres el celoso aquí.

-Claro que no tu eres la celosa.

-Yo celosa por ti, ¡Ja! Claro cariño -Frunció su ceño-

-Jajajaja enserio y que eran esos celos que manifestaste cuando me estaba besando Jes ¿ah?

-¿Po...Por qué lo dices? Ya te dije que no sentí celos.

-¿A no? Crees que no sentí tu Ki elevarse...

-¡Pues el tuyo estaba igual!

-Tks, espero que te haya gustado el beso.

-Si claro lo disfrute, lo mismo te digo a ti.

-Me en canto.

-Gloria soltó una especie de gruñido al igual que Just, los dos se miraron con furia en ese mismo instante, pero Just hablo-

-Espero que te hayan encantado los besos de ese tipo.

-¡Si y mucho ya te lo dije!

-Pero no se van a comparan con los míos.

-¿Qué? -La tomo por la cintura le dio un beso, un beso al cual no pudo reaccionar sentían que en ese mismo momento se encontraban en el paraíso con aquel beso tan dulce como la miel-

-¡Es un maldito! ¿Cómo puedo estar yo sintiendo esto por él? Lo odio.

-Como se atrevió a jugar así se suponía que la venganza era contra ella no contra mí de nuevo. –Karoto pegó un grito al cielo, pero en ese mismo momento se toparon, pero Karoto se dio cuenta de quién era-

-¡Oye te puedes fijar por dónde vas! –Se lo dijo empujándolo, pero él la agarro por los codos –¡Suéltame! –Ella aún no se había percatado de que era él.

-No, fíjate tú.

-¿Ah? –Lo miro fijamente después reacciono- ¿Qué haces suéltame?

-NO, quiero saber qué hacías besándote con ese imbécil.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, pero exijo que me sueltes.

-Te dije que no y no sigas esforzándote es inútil.

-Te digo una cosa, mejor ve a besar a tu noviecita ¿No?

-Pues da te cuenta que no es mi "noviecita"

\- ¿A no? Y el beso que se dieron eso no significa nada.

-¿Te molesta que me haya besado? -Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Karoto-

-No, no claro que no, además fuiste tú el que me pregunto eso primero acaso tu estas celoso...

-¿Celoso? No para nada -La miró fijamente-

-Entonces no estabas hablando solo hace 5 minutos...

-¿Me escuchaste? -Se sorprendió-

-Si y claramente para darme cuenta que estabas celoso.

-Que modales los tuyos para escuchar a escondidas a las personas además tú no te quedas atrás también estas celosa.

-Tu tampoco tienes modales, y ya te dije que no y suéltame.

-¿Y si no que?

-Te golpearé el rostro -Lee miró desafiante a Karoto-

-Solo admite que estas celosa y ya.

-Si solo así me sueltas, bien... –Tomó aire- ¡Sí! Estaba celosa de ella ¿FELIZ?

-Demasiado... Entonces estamos a mano yo también te diré lo mismo, si estaba celoso de él.

-Bueno esa confesión no me la esperaba ¿Eres tu Karoto? -Puso sus manos en el rostro de él-

-Si soy yo -Agarró las manos de ella-

-Pero debo admitirte algo –Quería ponerlo más celoso- Al no besa tan mal como pensé.

-¿¡Y tenías que decírmelo!? –Frunció su ceño, pero detuvo su coraje- Pues te digo lo mismo con Alis -Le dio una sonrisa pícara-

-Idiota...

-Tú comenzaste.

-No, fuiste tú, además aun sigues agarrándome contra mi voluntad.

-Quiero que me des una opinión –La soltó levemente de los brazos para poder rodear su cintura con su brazo.

¿Q-Que es lo que pretendes? -Lo miró fijamente-

-Confírmame quien besa mejor el idiota ese o yo –Karoto le dio un beso que la tomó por sorpresa, los dos se dejaron llevar con el beso se sentían en las nubes era un beso tan dulce...

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? -Con los ojos en forma de plato-

-Te di un beso -Se sonrojó con solo decirlo-

-Si tonto ya lo sé.

-¿Y entonces por qué esa cara de asombro? -Preguntó con mucha intriga-

-Es que nunca en mi vida alguien me había besado, y de esa manera -Se sonrojó a más no poder-

-Eso quiere decir que fui tu primer beso de verdad...

-Si...

-Jajaja te ves tierna -Le pasó una mano por su rostro-

-Te admito no fue nada malo...

-Entonces –La vuelve agarrar de la cintura- ¿Soy mejor que él?

-Mmmmm...

-¿Mmmm? ¿Es enserio?

-Jajaja bromeo, claro que si... –Se volvieron a besar-

Una mirada los asechaba en la oscuridad _-Esto no se queda así nos las van a pagar los dos-_

-¡Qué manera de besar!

-Jajaja ¿Sorprendida? -Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado-

-Si un poco -Estaba muy sonrojada-

-No pensé que te impactaría así...

-Ni yo...

-Eso quiere decir que... –La agarra por la cintura- No beso tan mal.

-No...

-¿Solo un no?

-Me dejaste sin aliento que quieres que te diga.

-Jajaja eso es más que suficiente –Karoto volvió a besarla-

 _-Esto no se quedará así par de traidores-_ Una mirada con recelo los observaba.


	9. La propuesta

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que fue el juego de celos y el beso, pero desde ese punto han estado cariñosos con ellas, han estado atentos, las quieren, pero hay algo que a ellas las tiene preocupadas, no saben si tienen algo formal con ellos o no.

-Ya han pasado dos meses y bueno hemos estado con ellos, nos tratan bien y todo lo demás, pero no siento que haya nada formal, ¿será que no nos quieren o solo nos utiliza?

-Lee, los conocemos hace 4 meses y dos de estos hemos estado, he... -Se quedó pensando-

-Ves -Se cruza de brazos-

-Bueno tienes razón, hemos estado con ellos y es cierto no nos han preguntado si queremos algo formal con ellos.

-Oh por esto no quise enamorarme nunca más, me desespero con simples cosas...

-Ven vamos respira profundo, es mejor hablar con ellos ¿No crees? Además, lo que sucede en las malas relaciones es la falta de comunicación.

-Vaya, es cierto -Volteo a verla con ojos de esperanza- Por eso te quiero -Lee abrazó a Gloria-

-Jajaja yo también te quiero -Sonrisa de medio lado-

-Ven vamos, debemos de ir a entrenar con Gabriel.

-Sí, todos ya deben de estar allí.

-Karoto...

-¿Qué dirá? Hay no se -Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación-

-Karoto...

-¿Y si no me dice que si?

-¡Karoto!

-No sé qué hacer ¡Rayos!

-¡IDIOTA TE ESTOY HABLANDO! -Just pegó un grito, que hizo que Karoto pegara un pequeño salto-

-¡Aggh! ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Te estoy tratando de llamar tu atención desde hace unos minutos.

-Es que estoy muy nervioso –Paró de dar vueltas y fijó su vista en Just-

-Si ya me di cuenta, creí que le harías un hoyo en el suelo.

\- Y ¿Tú no estás nervioso? Ya sabes a lo que te dirá Gloria.

-Sí, estoy nervioso, pero no como tú que estás dando vueltas por toda la habitación -Se cruzó de brazos-

-Y si no es la respuesta que esperabas...

-Just abrió los ojos en forma de plato al darse cuenta de la realidad y él junto con Karoto empezaron a darle vueltas a la habitación, hasta luego de unos minutos que los dos reaccionaron-

-¡Suficiente! -Expresó Karoto- Ya, solo vamos y digámosle lo que queremos y solo afrontemos la realidad.

-¡Es verdad! –Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta para ir por su objetivo, pero se detuvieron a medio camino- Y si mejor se los décimos en la tarde ¿No?

-Si mejor...

-Vamos derrota a tu contrincante. –Gabriel, quien era el entrenador del planeta Vegeta le daba ánimos a Lee quien luchaba con otro soldado ya que era parte de su entrenamiento -Tu también Gloria, no me vengas que ya te has cansado muy rápido, ¡derrota a ese soldado! Vamos Chicas, yo en todos estos meses no les he enseñado para que sean derrotadas, peleen no quiero ver que las derroten _-Estas chicas aprenden muy rápido, aún recuerdo que a los demás humanos les costaba aprender las técnicas de vuelo y el control del Ki y ellas no les costó nada-_

 ** _Flash Black_**

-Vamos ustedes pueden volar.

-No podemos -Dijeron las dos al unísono-

-Concentren su Ki.

-Bien –Lee lo intentó, pero a la primera se cayó porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente y aterrizo en los brazos en mis brazos-

-Hay eso estuvo loco...

-¡GABRIEL, LEE! MIREN ESTOY VOLANDO -Dijo Gloria volando en círculos-

-Si Gloria puede yo también -Pegó un brinco al suelo y luego lo intentó de nuevo, le costó un par de veces, pero al final lo logró- ¡SI ESTOY VOLANDO! Wiii

 ** _Final Flash Black_**

-Ver sus caras de felicidad fue lo mejor -Hizo una sonrisa inconscientemente- Si esas niñas tienen mucho potencial, pero no sé porque siento nostalgia al verlas-

-Ya terminamos con el entrenamiento.

-¿Ahora que hacemos Gabriel? -Las dos chicas se acercaron a él-

-¿No les han dicho que se parecen ustedes dos?

-Emm bueno casi todo el tiempo...

-Es verdad la primera vez a Lee y a mí nos preguntaron si no éramos familia jajaja, fue chistoso.

-Ya veo jeje.

-Oiga, no tiene nada que ver, pero usted una vez nos comentó acerca de que tuvo hijos ¿No? Pero ya no, nos contó su historia...

-¡Lee! No seas imprudente.

-No te preocupes, es cierto estaba muy entretenida la plática pero no tuve la oportunidad de termina de contarles la historia, bien hace 15 años más o menos, nacieron mis dos pequeñas niñas, las tuvimos que dejar en una pequeña nave porque no podíamos quedarnos con los bebes ya que los enviaban a otros planetas, la idea principal era no sobre poblar el planeta, además que hizo otras acciones peores tuvimos que pelear por nuestro planeta porque en ese entonces lo gobernaba el poderoso "Sid" era un tirano y asesino, lleno de poder pero nosotros los Saiyajines nos unimos y lo derrotamos.

-Guao, ese tal Sid, era un mounstro, como pudo haberlos separado de sus hijas, solo por una estúpida idea.

-Creo que lo hacía, para que fuéramos pocos, ya que en ese entonces no éramos tantos Saiyajines como ahora -Dijo nostálgico Gabriel-

-Entiendo la idea, acaso él ¿Los odiaba a ustedes?

-A los Saiyajines en general, y bueno era raro porque él también era uno.

-¿Y no sabes a donde las mandaron? -Preguntó Gloria-

-No, no lo se, él nunca lo decía, y espero que se encuentren bien mis dos hijas...

-Y nosotras confiamos en que así sea -Lee lo dijo con mucha esperanza-

-Gracias, chicas...

Era de tarde ahora y los cuatro jóvenes estaban preocupados entre sí porque no habían hablado desde ayer.

-Lee tengo que hablar contigo mujer...

-Lo mismo te digo a ti...

-Empieza tu primero.

-Bueno, ya pasaron 2 meses como te das cuenta desde que tú y yo, ya sabes y bueno quería preguntarte que si pasara algo for... –Karoto la corto-

-Se a lo que quieres llegar mujer, yo te quería preguntar esta hace tiempo, pero no encontraba las palabras, pero yo... -Le tomo las manos- A pasado tanto tiempo y me di cuenta en lo que en realidad sentía por ti, me di cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado, también quiero pedirte perdón por los malos momentos que te hice pasar y por todas esas escenas que cree para molestarte.

-Karoto eso ya quedó atrás, no tienes que pedirme perdón.

-¡Si! Tengo que hacerlo, te humille y eso no me lo voy a perdonar, pero a pesar de todo yo quiero peguntarte si tu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Y-Yo, me has dejado sin palabras, pero no debes de sentirte culpable, yo también te hice pasar un rato mal, pero Karoto eres la persona que ha roto esa barrera que me había puesto hace años en mí, de no volver a enamorarme y contigo en estos meses me has brindado tu cariño, y respecto a la pregunta digo que si -Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-

-¿¡LO DICES ENSERIO!?

-Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida.

-Karoto se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo y él se acercó a ella para darle un beso- Yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonar, pero te confieso algo, creo que me lo merecía ¿No crees? Por ser un patán.

-Aunque puedo admitir que me dio risa cuando te pegue porque no te podías levantar del suelo.

-Me pegaste muy duro no pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza...

-Y que tu fueras tan debilucho.

-¡Oye! Ya entrené lo suficiente como para no ser derrotado.

-Bien veamos ese entrenamiento Karoto -Se alejó de él para ponerse en posición de ataque-

-¿Me retas? Bien si pierdes debes de darme un beso -Karoto se puso en posición también-

-Trato hecho -Los dos se atacaron, entre risas y golpes-

-Just tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo igual tengo varias cosas que decirte, en estos últimos dos meses me he dado cuenta de algo... -Gloria lo corto-

-Just creo que si seguimos los dos así nos vamos a hacer daño tú ya sabes no tenemos nada... -Ahora Just la corto-

-De eso quiero hablar mujer déjame terminar -Gloria le prestó atención- Me he encariñado contigo algo que no había sentido, tu eres especial y todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me ha eche entender lo que mi corazón decía y si te despegas aunque sea un centímetro de mí no sé qué haría, por eso te pido –Se arrodilla- Que me digas si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sin pensarlo Gloria se abalanzó hacia él haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo- ¡Claro que si!

-Pensé por un momento que me ibas a decir que no, es cierto perdóname...

-¿Perdonarte el qué?

-El daño que te hice cuando te humille me siento culpable.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte yo ya te perdoné –Se abrazaron-

-Eres única -La vio fijamente a los ojos para luego los dos unirse en un beso-

-Y bueno ese será el plan verdad entendieron los tres.

-Claro como no saberme de memoria ese plan.

-Los tenemos que separar cueste lo que cueste.

-Si ya no aguanto ni un día más verlos así aunque ya llegaron al punto donde los queríamos ¿Verdad?

-Si tienes razón con eso así los podríamos separar de una vez por todas –Hizo un intento de risa malvada-

-¿Por qué te ríes así?

-Perdón es mi risa malvada...

-No te rías así quieres

-Parecía como si te estuvieras muriendo.

-Solo cállense ¡Ya! Y comencemos nuestro plan.


	10. La presentación ante los reyes

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la propuesta que les dieron a las dos jóvenes pero una vez ellos les dijeron algo a ellas que las sorprendió mucho.

-Tenemos que hablar -Se cruza de brazos-

-Y es algo muy urgente.

-Así que tómenselo con calma -Lee y Gloria asentaron con la cabeza-

-Bueno como saben nuestra relación va más que perfecta ¿No? y bueno ya han pasado tres semanas desde que les preguntamos si querían ser nuestras novias -Habló seriamente Karoto-

-Y como verán lo nuestro es algo serio así que decidimos que ya es hora de que...

-Conozcan a nuestros padres.

-¿¡QUEEEE!? -Las dos gritaron-

-¿Quieren que conozcamos a la reina y al rey?

-No pueden estar hablando en serio -Gloria abrió los ojos como plato-

-Pero Karoto apenas somos unos jóvenes no sabemos que puede llegar a pasar en el futuro si seguiremos juntos o no.

-Lee ¿Dudas de mi amor por ti?

-Claro que no, pero y si eso llega a pasar sería muy incómodo luego de un tiempo.

-¡Y tú crees que yo te dejaría ir!

-Bien ya entendí -Se sonrojó-

-¿Y que pasara si no nos llegan a aceptar? ¡Lo nuestro seria prohibido!

-Gloria que cosas dices, no digas eso además quieran nuestros padres o no nosotros seguiremos juntos.

-Pero no quisiera ser rechazada por tu madre o tu padre.

-Bueno con mi Madre no habrá problema, pero lo duro será... -Karoto lo corto-

-Con nuestro padre, sé que él no trata mal a los humanos, pero no es como si quisiera tenerlos como familia...

-Si él no nos llega a aceptar, podría que nos separen o nos mande a otro lugar o incluso planeta.

-No digas eso además si te envían a otro lugar yo te buscaría -Karoto le regaló una linda sonrisa-

-Lee volteo a verlo y se sonrojó-

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos -Gloria y Lee tragaron grueso-

-Un soldado se acercó hasta el rey- Señor sus hijos quieren hablar con ustedes-

-¿Sabes que es lo que quieren?

-No señor, pero vienen acompañados de dos terrícolas.

-Bien déjalos entrar.

-Como ordene –Hace una reverencia y se marcha-

-¿Qué crees que querrán hablar nuestros hijos?

-No sé, pero vienen con dos humanas -Los cuatro muchachos entran al gran salón donde estaban los reyes-

-Madre, padre

-Hola mis pequeños -Les brindó una gran sonrisa-

-Madre... -Se sonrojaba Just- Hemos venido para discutir un asunto.

-Y que pasa ahora -Preguntó el rey Dan-

-Bueno queremos presentarles a dos personas.

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Bueno quiénes son? -Arqueo una ceja-

-Pasen adelante por favor -Just las llamo- Gloria y Lee entraron al gran salón e hicieron una reverencia-

-Mi nombre es Lee es un gusto conocerlos.

-Mi nombre es Gloria y es de mi agrado estar aquí.

-¡Oh que muchachas tan lindas! -Comentó la reina Clarín-

-Gracias... -Comentaron las dos muy apenadas-

-¿Y a qué se debe esta presentación?

-Padre veras, a ellas les hemos tomado bastante cariño.

-Y bueno hace tres semanas les propusimos algo... -Los dos se quedaron callados un momento-

-Lleguen al grano -Les ordenó Dan-

-Ellas son nuestras novias...

-¿¡QUE!? -Se escuchó la voz de Clarín- No me lo puedo creer...

-En ese momento Gloria y Lee tragaron grueso-

-¡ES UNA MARAVILLA! -Sus ojos se cristalizaron un momento-

-¿No le molesta que nosotras y sus hijos salgamos? -Preguntó apenada Gloria-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es la mejor noticia que me han dado hasta ahora, yo encantada de que ustedes sean novios.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Clarín?

-¿Qué pasa Dan? Esto no tiene nada malo...

-No te estas dado cuenta de lo que están haciendo estos muchachos, no, me niego -Se cruzaba de brazos-

-Vamos papá tranquilízate.

-No, no puedo creer que en este tiempo, en vez de estar entrenando se preocupara por otras cosas -Frunció su ceño-

-Padre no es para tanto...

-¿Cómo qué no? Ahora mismo su poder de pelea no es tan alto, seria aplastados fácilmente y ustedes pensando en noviazgos.

-Oh cariño no te pongas así, además nosotros nos conocimos a esa edad...

-Clarín esto es diferente, tus hijos no han hecho nada más que andar por ahí que entrenar.

-Padre por favor te lo pedimos no nos niegues esta oportunidad a demás nosotros las amamos y ellas también a nosotros...

-Just si él no quiere no le vamos a obligar -Le dijo Gloria-

-Just tiene razón padre.

-Karoto si insistes será peor -Lee estaba preocupada-

-Cariño, es que no te parecen muy lindos los cuatro, vamos di que sí.

-Ya di mi opinión y he dicho que no.

-Dan, no seas malo...

-No Clarín no es ser malo -La volteo a ver-

-Padre si tú lo que quieres es que entrenemos lo haremos, y nos volveremos fuertes, te garantizamos eso -Protestó Karoto-

-¿Quién me asegura que eso será cierto?

-Los dos se quedaron callados no sabían que responder-

-¡DAN! -Le gritó Clarín- No los hagas sufrir de esta manera, solo dales el sí, además nuestros hijos se esforzarán en su entrenamiento.

-Dan dejo salir un suspiro- Bien, aceptaré su relación, pero con la condición de que ustedes dos entrenarán hasta el cansancio iniciando desde este mismo momento.

-Gracias padre -Soltaron los dos chicos-

-Gracias señor -Dijeron las dos chicas-

-Bien y ustedes dos, también deben entrenar, no quiero soldados debiluchos -Les dio la espalda-

-Las dos amigas se miraron entre si-

-Chicas creo que nos llevaremos muy bien -Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Lee, eso fue ironía ¿Verdad? -Le susurro Gloria-

-Bueno, no se ve mal persona, pero algo me dice que nos va a molestar...

Luego de unas horas los chicos se encontraban entrenando arduamente, ya que era ordenes de su padre, así pasaron toda la mañana, tarde y noche entrenando sin parar y entre los descansos, las iban a ver a ellas, aunque a veces no tenían la oportunidad de hablarles ya que ellas también estaban entrenando, el único tiempo que tenían de verse era sobre la tarde y noche.

-Estoy muy cansado, nuestro padre nos está sobre explotando sabes -Tirado en el suelo-

-Lo sé, pero es el precio que debemos pagar por ellas.

-No me arrepiento de nada Just...

-Yo tampoco, quien lo diría nosotros juntos.

-Pensar que hace unos meses nos odiábamos a morir.

-Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso...

-Sí y nunca mejor dicho Just -Los dos hermanos tirados en el suelo hablando tranquilamente y riendo-


	11. Nuestro primer mes

-¿Y tienes algo en mente para Gloria?

-No ¿y tú tienes algo para Lee?

-No, no tengo nada y no sé qué hacer...

-Estamos enterrados...

-Es que quiero que este sea el mejor día de su vida que se divierta conmigo pasar un tiempo con ella...

-Tienes razón porque solo hemos estado entrenando los cuatro como locos y bueno no hemos tenido un tiempo a solas.

-Y las pocas ocasiones más de alguien nos interrumpe.

-Tienes razón, pero en algo tenemos que pensar.

-Oye que crees

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Hoy es nuestro primer mes de noviazgo con los príncipes! -Dijo alegremente Gloria-

-Es cierto no lo recordaba y ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

-No tengo la menor idea yo solo pensaba en algo simple ya que no estamos en la Tierra, no creo que celebren cosas como estas, pero solo pasar un buen rato con ellos sin el entrenamiento y nada de por medio.

-Sí, es verdad solo quiero pasar con él todo el día sin la preocupación de entrenar...

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Cuál?

-Un día de campo.

-Es una buena idea Just, pero yo aún no tengo nada.

-Oye y porque no la llevas a dar un paseo por donde tú ya sabes.

-¿Qué? C-Como sabes de ese lugar... Es secreto...

-Karoto conozco un montón de cosas sobre ti, como no saber de ese lugar si lo tienes bien adornado...

-Mmm o es que me espías...

-Solo pasé volando por ahí nada más.

-Bien igual no es mala idea después ir al campo de rosas.

-Ves, algo sencillo pero encantador, lo importante es que ellas se diviertan con nosotros y la pasen bien.

-¿A qué hora las buscamos?

-Creo que la hora indicada seria antes del atardecer y así poder ver juntos el bello atardecer.

-No es mala idea, pero lo mejor será no decirles nada hasta la tarde.

-Si eso si será una sorpresa.

-Eso espero.

-¡KAROTO, JUST! A ENTRENAR

-Si Gabriel ya vamos -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Ves la hora que es creo que se olvidaron de este día, bueno como dijiste no se preocuparían por algo así, no es la tierra...

-Lee, no vendrían inmediatamente, además sabes que a esta hora siguen entrenando.

-Si es verdad, no debemos de hacernos ilusiones, pero es que solo quiero pasar un momento con él..

-Lo mismo pienso.

¡Hola chicas! -Lo dijo con tanta alegría Karoto-

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

Las dos chicas no dijeron nada, pocos segundos después reaccionaron y vieron de pies a cabeza a los príncipes, sin pensarlo se acercaron a ellos los miraron a los ojos par de segundos.

-¿Ustedes no deberían de estar entrenando?

-No, nos dieron un día libre Lee...

-¿Hablas enserio Karoto?

-Así es Gloria...

-¡QUE ALEGRIA! -Gloria se lanzó a Just para darle un abrazo- Al fin puedo tenerte, aunque sea por unas horas...

-Jajaja, ven vamos...

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa... -Le dijo Just y la tomó por la cintura para salir volando del lugar-

-Lee nosotros caminemos.

-Claro Karoto -Se apegó al brazo de él y los dos tomaron rumbo- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

-A un lugar secreto...

-¿Secreto?

-Si ya lo veras cuando lleguemos ahí...

-Cierra tus ojos Gloria...

-Ummm okey -Los cerraba-

-No abras los ojos.

-No, los tengo bien cerrados

-Sigue mi voz

-Si -Y así por unos segundos la hizo caminar hasta llegar a un lugar-

-¡Alto hasta allí!

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan impaciente.

-Jajaja lo sé, Lee dice lo mismo...

-Bueno está bien ábrelos.

-Ahí voy -Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio- Guao es hermoso, pero ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno esto no es la gran cosa, pero pensé que sería para ti importante celebrar que llevamos un mes siendo novios...

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto? Solo por esa razón... -Se sorprendió mucho- No sé qué decir Just -Le empiezan a salir unas lágrimas de los ojos por la emoción porque mira un bello camino de rosas, una pequeña mesa con una deliciosa comida, un par de candelas, todo era muy hermoso en ese bello atardecer- Just, gracias eres encantador por eso te quiero- Se le tira encima-

-Ya deja de derramar lágrimas no es la gran cosa...

-¿Cómo qué no? Lo especial que tiene todo esto es que está hecho con cariño y amor -Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-

-Ven vamos a sentarnos...

-Si... -Los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares- Nunca pensé que un príncipe de tu categoría no hacia estas cosas jajaja -Ahogó su risa-

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?

-¡Claro que no! Yo no haría eso, para nada...

-Gloria -Ella lo miró y solo le sonrió- Bien, pero al menos puedes decir que yo Just hice algo como esto y que no te lo esperabas...

-No fanfarronees...

-Déjame disfrutar además tu empezaste -Le lanzó una mirada desafiante-

-¿Me estas retando?

-Bueno no he dicho nada...

-Tu mirada dice otra cosa.

-¡Karoto no miro nada ya quítame tus manos de mis ojos!

-No claro que no y ya cállate, no puedes esperar...

-¡Que caballeroso eres y tan romántico!

-Mujer...

-Que genio tienes.

-Bueno llegamos, no es la gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que pude a hacer.

-Lee se quedó callada, pero con una mirada brillante-

-No es lo mejor que te pude haber ofrecido, pero...

-Es lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida, pero no entiendo la razón del porque estamos aquí...

-Es simple, es por el mes que hemos pasado juntos...

-Espera, tú me trajiste a este lugar...

-Para relajarnos y pasar un momento juntos, es que no te gusta la idea, bueno sabía que era una completa basura...

-No es eso... es solo que era exactamente lo que quería, pasar un tiempo a solas contigo -Lo abrazó, tan fuerte que casi se cae-

-Tranquila no es para tanto...

-Como no... Esto si es para tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustan las flores y más si están en medio de un campo tan bonito, parece como un laberinto, es todo muy romántico y además estar cerca de la persona que quiero gracias Karoto.

-Pensé que no te iba a gustar, pero me hace feliz que pienses así yo sé que no soy tan romántico, pero esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer.

-No importa, ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Estas junto a mi... -Le da un beso-

-Lo mismo pienso Lee, te quiero...

-Hasta que te sale algo bueno de la boca ¿No?

-Mujer algún día dejaras de molestarme y disfrutar el momento.

-Nunca, pero es que me gusta verte enojado jaja

-De esta no te escapas Lee.

-Entonces encuéntrame -Sale corriendo al bosque que más bien parece laberinto...- No vale volar-

-Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

-Eso está por verse...

Y así transcurrió toda la tarde y noche una pareja disfrutando la velada de la noche cenando, mientras los otros corriendo en círculos solo que algunas personas estaban perturbadas por completar su plan lo antes posible...

-Mañana ponemos en marcha nuestro plan...

-Están en el mejor punto nuestras parejitas ¿no?

-Jajaja quiero ya ver el desenlace jajaja

-No saben lo que les espera, que mal que lo tengamos que a hacer ahorita pero ya me canse de esperar y ver a las felices parejas.

-Los príncipes nos harán pagar una por una de todas las humillaciones.

-Tenlo por seguro Alis...

-Claro que si Jes.

-Ustedes par de inútiles que dicen están de acuerdo.

-Pues claro preciosa -De la oscuridad salió Yul-

-Vamos a hacer sufrir a los príncipes de la misma manera que ustedes -Dijo muy seriamente Al-

-Claro que si Guapo podrás a hacer todo eso y mucho más -Se acercó muy pretensiosa Alis-

-Me estas tentando -Al, la vio de pies a cabeza-

-Jajaja bromeo, no estaría con alguien como tú -Se alejaba de él-

-Y yo no podría con una mujer con tus calamidades-

-Bueno cálmense los dos -Les llamo la atención Yul-

-Yul tiene razón debemos estar juntos no pelear -Aclaró Jes-

-Bien que empiece este juego...


	12. Un plan, una tragedia

Lee dormía muy pacíficamente, pero alguien la estaba observando si era Karoto ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso, desde que la conoció, era extraño, pero a veces se colaba en su habitación.

-Es tan tranquila cuando duerme, siempre cuando la miro me da la curiosidad de verla detalladamente -Karoto se acercó a ella y acomodó uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego salió de ahí-

-Lee luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos- Siempre me doy cuenta cuando él entra a mi habitación, no es para nada silencioso, pero a veces me gusta escuchar cuando me dice que me quiere -Embozó un sonrisa en su rostro, volteo a ver la ventana- Lo estás viendo desde lo alto del cielo verdad... Soy feliz de nuevo, no te he olvidado, pero ahora amo a otra persona, espero no enojarte jejeje...

-Si tengo que hacer esto, también esto -Hablaba solo mientras miraba unos papeles y caminaba por el largo pasillo-

-¡Que aburrido estar afuera! Iré a ver si Lee ya se despertó -Pensaba mientras caminaba, los dos no se dieron cuenta y se toparon entre si haciendo que Just dejara caer los papeles-

-¡Aggh! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

-Entonces fíjate tu prim... ¿Just?

-¿Qué? ¿Gloria? Perdóname...

-No te disculpes además estabas muy distraído para fijarte -Se agachó a recoger los papeles-

-Lo siento, espera no lo hagas yo los recojo -Él también se agacho- Perdón por no estar contigo he estado muy ocupado, pero no te preocupes cuando termine iré a buscarte, ¿sí?

-Tranquilo además yo sé que este príncipe es muy ocupado -Lo jaló del traje y se acercó a él para darle un beso- Nos vemos después -Le tiró un beso y empezó a caminar-

-Si... Adiós -Empezaba a caminar-

-Oye Lee ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Si!

-Al fin te despertaste ¿No?

-Jajaj graciosa y dime que te trae.

-Pues aquí pasando por tu habitación.

-Veo que buscas algo...

-Bueno lo típico de una mujer, que ponerse...

-El traje ¿no?

-Bueno hoy no, nos toca entrenamiento así que, quiero algo cómodo, pero aquí hay vestido y no me gustan...

-Jajaja entiendo, oye tengo una duda.

-A ver dime ¿Cuál es?

-Te recuerdas cuando te pregunte cual era el nombre de tu antiguo novio...

-No creo acordarme...

-Ya no me respondiste porque Karoto nos interrumpió.

-Es verdad.

-Ahora que tenemos tiempo quiero que me cuentes todo ¿sí? ¿O te molesta?

-No, claro que no al contrario además te debo una explicación ¿no? Eres mi amiga así que no hay problema.

-Gracias...

-¿Dónde empiezo? Bueno su nombre es Sebastián, era un año mayor que yo, él era muy cariñoso, amistoso, amoroso, muy dulce y simpático entre otras cosas la gente lo quería mucho por su nobleza y bueno eso fue lo que me enamoro de él en ese entonces, era un chico de cabellos café y ojos de color verde esmeralda, él siempre me decía que donde estuviera yo, él siempre iría, recuerdo que lo cumplió siempre, te contare acerca de una vez, nunca te dije el nombre de mi tutora, pero era Clara, bien en ese entonces teníamos 10 años.

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Lee nos vamos por un tiempo a la ciudad a comprar cosas así que despídete de tu amiguito y dile que vendrás muy pronto a jugar con el ¿Sí? -Dijo amablemente Clara-_

 _-Si._

 _-Así que te vas -Sebastián estaba triste-_

 _-Si me voy, pero regresare pronto contigo para seguir jugando lo prometo -Una alegre Lee le dijo-_

 _-¡Bien te esperaré! Lee quiero decirte que... Donde tu vayas yo siempre iré -Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

 _-Eh, nada olvídalo jeje -Se sonrojaba Sebastián-_

 _-Pero de donde lo sacaste me parece familiar oír eso._

 _-Es que mi padre le decía eso a mí Mama._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _-¡Vámonos Lee!_

 _-Si ya voy Tutora Clara, bueno Sebastián tengo que irme te voy a extrañar._

 _-Yo igual._

 _-Pero vendré pronto te lo prometo Adiós._

 _-Si adiós Lee -Miraba como se iba aquella niña-_

 _En la ciudad._

 _-Lee comprare algunas cosas no te alejes si -Le dijo Clara-_

 _-¡Que linda Mariposa! ¡Si tutora Clara! Ven aquí mariposita no te hare daño... -Lee no se dio cuenta que venía un camión y que estaba a punto de atropellarla._

 _-¿Lee? -Volteo a ver a todos lados- Esta niña -Luego vio hacia la calle y ahí encontró a Lee- ¡Lee! ¡Cuidado!_

 _-¿Que? ¡Aaaaahhhh! -Pero alguien la quita del camino-_

 _-¿Lee mi niña estas bien?_

 _-¿Qué? Ah, si jeje._

 _-Gracias niño -Lo volteo a ver-_

 _-De nada._

 _-¡Sebastián! Muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí dime vino tu Madre? ¿O estás solo? ¡Respóndeme!_

 _-Tranquila señora, mi madre vino solo que por casualidad ella también venia a la ciudad a comprar cosas jeje._

 _-Ufff que alivio pensé que venias solo y gracias otra vez._

 _-No hay de qué._

 _-¡Sebastián! -Se le lanza encima-_

 _-Hola -Se sonrojaba-_

 _-Me sorprende que estés aquí._

 _-Te lo dije donde tu vayas yo iré también -Le decía la oído-_

 _-Ahora ya le entendí -Lo dijo riendo-_

 _-¿Enserio? jejeje_

 _-Y tu Mamá._

 _-Pues... por ahí -Lo dijo algo nervioso-_

 _-¿Vienes solo no es así? -Sebastián soltó un suspiro-_

 _-Si así es, mi padre quería algunas cosas y no le dijo nada a mi madre..._

 _-Tranquilo yo te cubro -Le guiña un ojo-_

 ** _Final Flash Black_**

-Que si te amaba.

-Si así es...

-¿Y aun piensas en él?

-Sí, pero ya no como antes, ahora tengo a alguien más -Embozo una sonrisa-

-Es verdad.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-No te puedo mentir, pero sí, era un chico muy agradable.

-Me di cuenta por lo que me contaste.

-Sí, sabes ahora siento añoranza...

-Siento recordarte cosas del pasado.

-No importa, me desahogue contigo.

-Príncipe Karoto -Dijo una de las mucamas-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Le mandan esta carta.

-¿Quién la manda?

-Me dijeron que era de parte de la señorita Lee, Joven.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Sí, Joven.

-Veamos.

CARTA:

¡Hola principito lose estas muy ocupado y hago mucho con mandarte esta carta, pero solo te quería decir que después que termines con tus cosas vengas a verme a el laberinto de rosas, así como la otra vez te espero!

Atte: Lee

-¿Joven Just? -Llamaba a la puerta la mucama-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo pasaba a dejarle una carta.

-¿De quién?

-Me dijeron que era de parte de la señorita Gloria.

-Déjala por ahí.

-Como usted diga, con su permiso.

-Ahora a leer la carta.

 **CARTA:**

 _Hola Just, sé que dejamos que me encontrarías después pero no dijimos donde así que por esa razón esta carta no te quería molestar pero al menos te robo un poco de tiempo algo resumido, quiero que nos veamos en aquel lugar lleno de flores de la otra vez que hicimos un día de campo, te estaré esperando allá._

 _Atte: Gloria._

-Señorita Lee...

-Si que pasa.

-Solo pasaba para dejarle esta carta.

-¿Carta?

-Si se la manda el príncipe Karoto.

-Enserio muchas gracias.

-Me retiro.

-A ver que dice.

 **CARTA:**

 _Hola, solo te quería decir que nos encontráramos en el tercer patio del palacio para poder pasar un rato contigo y platicar tal vez podamos jugar un rato en el laberinto de rosas que dices ¿Aceptas? Si es así allí te esperaré_

 _Atte: Karoto._

-Señorita, Gloria.

-Dime.

-Le dejo una carta es de parte de joven Just.

-Está bien déjala ahí

-Con permiso...

-Propio... ummm que dirá la carta.

 **CARTA:**

 _Hola Gloria, oye solo te mandaba esta carta, ya se quedamos en encontrarnos pero no te dije en qué lugar cierto, así que espérame en las afueras del palacio allí estaré y no faltes ¡Eh! Adiós..._

 _Atte: Just._

 **Karoto:**

¿Dónde estará Lee que no la veo -Volteo a ver al cielo- Está oscureciendo, bueno ella fue la que me sito aquí -Karoto iba con una gran sonrisa que de pronto se le borro al ver tal escena, estaba viendo a Lee besándose con Al y tal grado que ella no estaba forcejeando el agarre de él lo estaba disfrutando y se miraba que iban a hacer otra cosa más- P-Pero Lee ¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo!? Cómo pudiste engañarme así, ¿cómo? -Se acercó a Al y le proporciono un golpe-

-¡No! ¿Qué le haces?

-Karoto le daba golpes a Al, este no podía defenderse por tales golpes, hasta que Lee lo apartó de él-

-¿¡TU COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!? ACASO NO ME AMAS, YO... todo este tiempo, lo que hice por ti... Y ME ENGAÑAS CON ESE IDIOTA -La sostuvo de los hombros pero Lee agacha la cara para que no la vea- Por esto me citaste aquí, para hacerme ver la realidad, que todo este tiempo me mentiste... Ya no te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida eres una mentirosa ahora me doy cuenta de tu otra cara, espero que te diviertas con ese imbécil.

-Espera amor mío...

-Se frenó de golpe- ¿Amor? Yo ya no soy tu amor...

-Ella empezó a reírse y se agachó a la par de Al, quien estaba golpeado- Lo siento por acerté ver la verdad, pero, Al es mucho mejor que tu -Se acercó a Al y le dio un beso-

-Eres una... -Dejó la palabra en el aire y se fue del lugar-

-Jajajaja ese Estúpido se la creyó...

-Sí y por eso tuve que recibir unos golpes por eso...

-No te quejes, te salvé a tiempo antes de que te matar.

-¿No te reconoció?

-No, justo agaché la mirada, ves que la peluca iba a funcionar.

-Es cierto, y esa imitación de la voz de Lee, no fue tan mala, me asombras Alis-

-Jajaja es mi especialidad que te digo, mejor ponte la peluca de Karoto quieres, no tardará en llegar la cualquiera al lugar pactado.

-Si, si ya voy...

 **Just:**

-No encuentro a Gloria por ningún lado, debe de estar escondida esa chiquilla -Pero a Just se le cae la cara al ver tal escena, Gloria estaba besándose con el infeliz de Yul- P-Pero... -Just, sin pensarlo tiró de la camisa a Yul y lo tiro al suelo, él se posicionó arriba de él para darle golpes- ¿¡Qué haces besándote con ella maldito!? -Pero en ese momento Gloria lo apartó de Yul-

-¡No le hagas daño! ¿Qué te pasa? -Se agachó con Yul- Yul, cariño ¿Estas bien?

-No te preocupes Gloria estoy bien... *Cof, Cof*

-Yo... Gloria... Pensé que me amabas como puedes ser capaz de hacerme esto, tú no puedes...

-Lo siento mi amor, pero creo que me aburrí de ti a sí que mejor me vine con Yul...

-Entonces quiere decir que no me amas que todo este tiempo que paso me traicionabas cada vez que me decías que me amabas.

-Así es no te amo y nunca lo hice y si me disculpas tengo que llevarme a mi hombre de aquí ya que tú lo golpeaste...

-Bien vete a cuidar de tu "hombre" a ver si él te da lo que quieres, porque yo ya no lo haré -Se iba del lugar-

-Ese idiota ¡Auch!

-Ya no te quejes...

-¿Te golpearon a ti Jes? -La miraba fijamente- Cállate.

-Si ya entendí, vaya se la creyó, bien ponte la peluca de Just y vámonos con la mosca muerta al lugar donde quedamos.

 **Gloria:**

¿Dónde estás Just? no lo veo además... -No termino de decir nada ya que no pudo por ver la escena que le desagrado y que a la misma vez le rompió el corazón- J-Just tu...

-Vaya Jes, eres tan hermosa... -La besaba apasionadamente-

-Más que Gloria...

-Más que ella...

-Oye alguien está viéndonos -Voltearon a ver-

-Oh si es mi noviecita...

-No lo puedo creer... ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto? Eres un infeliz, canalla, tonto no te mereces vivir ¿Cómo bienes y me engatusas así de fácil? Quien te crees eres un maldito te odio nunca debí fijarme en un tipo como tú, anda dime algo...

-Lo siento, eres muy aburrida, así que necesitaba diversión y bueno busqué a esta bella chica... jejeje -Le daba un beso-

-Te odio y aun la sigues besando en mi cara descarado, que te diviertas revolcándote con esa Cualquiera... -Sale volando del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Jajajajaj tanto quisiera que todo eso lo hubiese escuchado el tarado de Just...

-Te salió bien la voz, tú me sorprendes...

-Gracias, en fin, nuestras dos partes ya están hechas, ya engañamos a Gloria y a Just, ahora solo queda esperar el resultado final

 **Lee:**

-Ummm ese tonto debe de estar -Lee da la vuelta en una esquina y ve lo que está pasando, mira a Karoto besándose con Alis se acerca a la escena que cada vez se va poniendo más intensa- Conque para esto me querías citar aquí infeliz...

-Oh vaya sorpresa, me descubriste, ¿Te volviste investigadora?

-Que descarado eres.

-Siento que lo hayas descubierto de esta manera, pero tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta, siento haberte mentido, pero quería ver que reacción tenías al final, y mira tienes una buena expresión...

-Lee se acercó a Karoto, lo vio de pies a cabeza para luego darle una cachetada- El arrogante y orgulloso príncipe Karoto, mírenlo es un traidor que les miente a todos, ¿Cómo pude fijarme en una basura como tú? ¿¡COMO!? Te ODIO Karoto te ODIO no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida y que seas feliz con esta cualquiera ya que al principio eran la pareja ideal ¿No? -Sale de lugar con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Sabes me siento mal por esa criatura, pero esto se ganó al jugar con nosotros ¿Verdad Alis?

-Jajaja así es, bien se terminó esto vayámonos antes que suceda otra cosa más...

-¡Maldito! -Golpeaba algunas rocas-

-¿Qué pasa? -Gabriel llego al lugar, ya que Lee estaba en donde ellos entrenaban, al parecer él aún no se había ido de allí-

-¡Gabriel! -Se tira contra él para abrazarlo- No sabe lo que paso.

-Y ahora, hace unas horas estabas contenta -La abrazó ya que estaba sollozando-

-Ahora todo se acabó...

-Acabar ¿Qué?

-La relación que tenía con Karoto...

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que sucediera?

-Lo vi besándose con Alis en mi propia cara.

-¿Qué? Debes de cometer un error él no sería capaz de...

-¡No! Es la verdad, cuando le dije todo lo que sentía no se inmutó en contradecírmelo, me dijo todo en la cara, que ya no le importaba... Es un maldito *snif, snif*

-Ya todo pasará... Tranquila estoy aquí contigo, llora si quieres, desahógate...

-Luego de una semana por lo ocurrido ninguno de los cuatro se cruzaron palabras cuando se veían solo se ignoran, ellos en verdad sentían dolor y no querían hablar del tema para no lastimarse.

-Padre eso es lo que pensamos –Habló Karoto-

-Sabemos que es mucho tiempo pero no tenemos otra opción necesitamos a hacer esto, para que podamos aumentar nuestra fuerza.

-¿Por qué lo decidieron así tan repentinamente? Claro, acepto que cumplan su palabra de que se hagan fuertes y todo, pero ¿No estarán tratando de huir de algo?

-No es eso padre... -Dan lo interrumpió-

-Chicos, son mis hijos y los conozco muy bien asi que no me oculten nada.

-Pero padre ya te dijimos que no, nos sucede nada, esto lo queremos hacer para superarnos.

-Just, no soy tonto, ya me entere lo que les paso entre ustedes y esas dos jovencitas por eso me piden esto a mí, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro que no es eso, no lo hacemos por asuntos personales lo hacemos por nuestro bien y por el del planeta.

-Jajajajaja desde cuando se preocupan por el reino, ustedes son muy jóvenes para tomar así una responsabilidad de grande.

-Solo queremos que nos des el permiso.

-Les diré algo muchachos, un viaje de 7 años no les ayudara en resolver un problema ni en hacer olvidar a esas muchachas no sean tontos, pero allá ustedes.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Que si.

-Gracias, padre –Los dos chicos dijeron al unísono y salieron de allí-

-Tienen que hacer algo para impedir que mis niños se vallan por 7 años.

-Lo siento Clarín no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer es su decisión.

-Lee tiene razón, además nosotras ya no tenemos nada que ver con ellos ahora.

-Siento meterlas en esto chicas es verdad, ustedes ya decidieron tomar sus caminos.

-Lo siento mucho Clarín, ese cariño ya no existe y si algún día existió hoy ya no más.

-Enserio discúlpenos.

-Está bien lo comprendo pero tarde o temprano tendrán que regresar ese par de muchachos ¿No? Pero por el momento aun las tengo a ustedes dos, saben son como las hijas que siempre quise tener, compartimos muchas cosas en estos meses.

-Gracias por no despreciarnos...

-Pensamos que nos iba a odiar por dejar a sus hijos.

-No, yo jamás haría eso _–Aunque para mi ese cuento no me agrada, mis hijos tienen un lado de la historia y ellas otro, no puede ser posible, a menos que existiera alguien de por medio-_


	13. 7 Años sin ti

-¿Lee estas despierta?

-Si lo estoy... entra.

-Es raro verte despierta dormilona.

-No siempre duermo sabes...

-Bueno la mayoría de veces que te vengo a buscar siempre estas dormida.

-No pude dormir anoche eso es todo.

-Me imagino que es por esa razón verdad.

-Lee soltó un suspiro- Para que te miento es verdad.

-Yo también no pude dormir en toda la noche, estuve pensando varias cosas.

-Si hoy es el día...

-7 años, es mucho ¿No lo crees?

-Es verdad pero espero que nunca regresen, me duele pero es lo mejor.

-Sabemos que no es así...

-¡Agggh! Por estas cosas es que yo no quería volverme a enamorar, hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera conocido –Se escondió debajo de su almohada-

-Ya es hora.

-Karoto no quiero irme aun.

-Debemos hacerlo, le prometimos a nuestro padre que nos haríamos más fuertes.

-Porque dijimos eso, ¿no podemos hacerlo aquí? No me refiero a ese tema.

-Tks, solo cállate y saca tus cosas, además sabes muy bien el porqué del viaje.

-No se vayan mis niños.

-Madre tomamos nuestra decisión.

-Nada nos va a ser cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cómo le pueden hacer esto a su madre? -Entre sollozos- Acaso no quieren a su Madre.

-No digas eso mamá.

-Por supuesto que te queremos...

-Entonces quédense...

-Podemos hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero menos eso, lo siento madre pero ya tomamos una decisión y no la vamos a cambiar.

-Volveremos en 7 años no te preocupes, verás que no son nada.

-Como pueden decir eso, es mucho tiempo no los voy a ver crecer mis pequeños.

-Ya no somos unos pequeños Madre ya tenemos 18 años.

-Karoto tiene razón madre no somos unos pequeños.

-Pero para mí seguirán siendo mis pequeños, no los quiero dejar ir -Entre más sollozos-

-Adiós Madre –Le dio un abrazo para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la nave-

-Cuídate... –También le dio un abrazo-

Just volteo a ver hacia uno de los balcones del palacio, allí se encontraba Gloria mirando y a Lee sentada hace una sonrisa de medio lado un poco impredecible y un leve susurro -Adiós... Gloria –Le dio la espalda-

-Cuídense y regresen pronto, llevan soldados con ustedes, ellos les brindaran el entrenamiento que sea necesario.

-Gracias padre...

-Just, ¡nos vamos! -En eso voltea ver a Lee y a Gloria, solo hace una media sonrisa y se mete a la nave, leve susurro- Adiós... Lee...

Una atmosfera de soledad, se sentía en el ambiente ellas vieron como ellos Mientras subían a las naves

-Van a hacer unos largos 7 años...

-Es cierto Lee.

-Pero como dije, no espero su llegada, y no lo haré, por mí que se muera –Dijo eso ultimo para entrar en la habitación-

Ese fue el último adiós de los cuatro jóvenes que les esperaran estos últimos años.


	14. Los años pasan por una sola razón

-¡Buenos días dormilona!

-¿qué? ¿Ya amaneció?

-Sí, y es raro que Lee este despertando a Gloria.

-No te burles, solo hace unas horas pude dormir.

-Ummm déjame adivinar ¿Just?

-No, ni lo menciones ya no quiero escuchar ese nombre, además es por otra cosa.

-¿Así cuál?

-Pues porque me dolía la cabeza.

-No se te nota, es la mentira más grande que me has dicho.

-Bueno, sí, es verdad me la pasé pensado toda la noche pensando en esa persona.

-Esto me dice que la vamos a pasar mal unos cuantos días...

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú también.

-Odio admitirlo pero sí, yo tampoco pude dormir –Se cruzaba de brazos-

-Ya no recaigamos más por pensar en ellos ¿Sí? Es mejor levantarse es un hermoso día.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, tú sigues aun en la cama.

-5 Minutos más –Se volvía a costar-

-No nada de eso.

 **PRIMER AÑO...**

 _-El primer año y las chicas estaban entrenando como siempre, para ponerse muy fuertes, ninguno de todos los Saiyajines se imaginaba que un par de terrícolas pudiera alcanzar esos poderes de pelea._

 _-Lo estamos logrando creo que al fin superamos a todos estos debiluchos que se hacen llamar Saiyajines –Se encontraba volando, al ver a todos los soldados sentados en el suelo, luego de pelear con ella-_

 _-Tienes razón mira sus caras son tan patéticas –Gloria también estaba a la par de ella-_

 _-Vamos Lee ya baja quieres has entrenado mucho ¿No? –Le dijo amablemente Al-_

 _-Te preocupas mucho por mí cierto._

 _-No quiero que me superes –Hizo una sonrisa en su rostro-_

 _-Y si te digo que ya lo hice._

 _-Yul, quien se encontraba a la par de Al estaba matándose de la risa- Jajaja, como una chica te puede ganar, entiendo porque Gabriel ya no te pone a entrenar con ella._

 _-Cállate Yul, lo mismo hace contigo y Gloria._

 _-Ummm, no me dejas disfrutar el momento..._

 **SEGUNDO AÑO...**

 _-Por favor Gabriel no sea malo... -Haciendo puchero-_

 _-¡siii porfiiiiiiis!_

 _-Gabriel con cara de resignación- Bien está bien, tómense el día libre, no les daré entrenamiento_

 _-¡Sii! -Se ponen a saltar las dos- ¡Gracias!_

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer con este par de chiquillas? –Él solo se limitó a reírse-_

 _-Pero mira quienes vienen aquí –Alis estaba en el borde de la puerta-_

 _-Si es el par de fracasadas –Jes y Alis se rieron-_

 _-Si nosotras somos fracasadas, que serán ustedes._

 _-Déjame adivinar Gloria, un par de mujeres que se meten con cualquier hombre._

 _-Oh es verdad –Gloria y Lee también se rieron-_

 _-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! –Jes estuvo por pegarle a Lee pero ella le detuvo su golpe-_

 _-¿Crees que puedes pegarme? Dime desde cuando no entrenas..._

 _-Eso no te interesa –Bruscamente se quita el agarre de Lee-_

 _-Déjala Jes, además, nosotras ya les ganamos a los chicos que ellas querían, tenemos lo que ya no es suyo._

 _-No te des de las altas Alis, se ellos están con ustedes es porque se rebajaron a buscar la basura._

 _-¡Ahora si veras maldita estúpida! –Alis se le iba a tirar encima a Gloria pero ella la esquivo haciendo que Alis tropezara y se cayera al suelo-_

 _-No sé porque empiezas a pelear por un simple capricho, yo no lo haría si la pelea se tratara de dos hombres..._

 _-Es mejor que nos vayamos Gloria._

 _-Si Lee vayámonos –Las dos entraron al palacio-_

 _-Esas idiotas..._

 **TERCER AÑO...**

 _-Fue un día tan divertido._

 _-Vaya historia que nos cuentas –Dijo con una sonrisa Al- Debo de admitir que le tengo celos a ese tal Sebastián-_

 _-No pensé que alguien se preocupara por ti jajaja._

 _-No te hagas el gracioso Yul, no seas tan malo con mi amiga._

 _-Déjalo, si quiere que le patee el trasero pues que siga hablando._

 _-Ya está bien, ya entendí._

 _-Lee te tengo que decir algo, pero será en la tarde ¿Sí?_

 _-Claro ¿En dónde quieres que nos encontremos?_

 _-En el tercer patio del palacio._

 _-Si allí estaré -Al le recordó lo que paso la otra vez con Karoto bueno el supuesto Karoto-_

 _-Yo también tengo que decir algo._

 _-Dime..._

 _-Ummm pero a solas ¿Sí? En la tarde te veo en las afueras del palacio._

 _-¿Ah? Hablas en serio._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando? Pasa algo mal... –Gloria lo cortó_

 _-Lo siento tú no sabes... Si allí nos vemos..._

 _-Ok te espero..._

 _-Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos._

 _-Lee aquí estoy..._

 _-¡Qué bueno que llegas! No quería estar sola en este lugar._

 _-¿No te gusta el lugar?_

 _-Tú no sabes pero en este lugar vi a Karoto y a Alis..._

 _-O ya veo, pero si quieres podemos ir a otra parte._

 _-No, no claro que no, solo olvídalo... Dime lo que me tengas que decir._

 _-Ummm bueno lo que en realidad te quería proponer algo._

 _-Así y de que se trata._

 _-Arrodillándose- Lee sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas y bueno tu más, pero lo pasado es pasado ¿No? Así que te quería proponer que Fueras mi novia._

 _-¿Eh? Oh yo..._

 _-Lee yo enserio te quiero, hemos pasado buenos ratos juntos sabes..._

 _-Es cierto has sido muy lindo conmigo estos últimos años, hasta ya olvidé como me trataste la primera vez, yo también he sentido cariño por ti, pero sabes lo que pienso, no quiero volverme a enamorar..._

 _-Lo sé, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad, si no me quieres al comienzo está bien, pero puedo logara que poco a poco me quieras, aunque sea un poco_

 _-Al... -Se queda pensando por un instante –Bien, te voy a dar la oportunidad, también debería dármela a mi... está bien seamos novios._

 _-Lo dices en serio -Le da un beso a Lee- Me has hecho feliz -Le un abrazo-_

 _-Intentemos, a ver qué pasa –Ella le recibía el abrazo-_

 _-Eres puntual._

 _-¿Para qué me querías en este lugar?_

 _-En este lugar fue lo de Just cierto._

 _-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?_

 _-Tono de nerviosismo- ¿E-Eh? Q-Que, uno se entera por los chismes del palacio._

 _-Oh ya veo y bien ¿Entonces?_

 _-Iré al grano, tu sabes que me gustas y que haría cualquier cosa por ti así que yo te quería pedir -Se arrodilla- Quería decirte en este día si aceptarías ser mi novia..._

 _Gloria: ¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio?_

 _-Nunca había hablado tan enserio._

 _-No sé qué decirte Yul..._

 _-Vamos dame una oportunidad._

 _-No lo sé, es cierto nos conocemos desde hace años, pero yo solo siento aprecio por ti._

 _-Déjame demostrarte que puedes llegar a enamorarte de mí, anda di que sí, solo dame una oportunidad._

 _-Soltó un suspiro- Porque no... está bien seamos novios._

 _-¿Enserio? ¡Qué alegría! -Le da un beso a Gloria- Soy el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta._

 **CUARTO AÑO**

 _-¿Así Gabriel?_

 _-No tanto a la derecha._

 _-Te miras muy extraña con esa pose jajaja_

 _-Deja de burlarte y ven aquí práctica conmigo –Le hizo una mirada muy seria-_

 _-Sí, si ya voy no es para tanto._

 _-Gabriel se quedó observando como practicaban mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos -Jaja parecen dos hermanas peleando y vaya que se quieren mucho -De repente Gabriel empezó a sentirse mal y se desmayó..._

 **FLASH BLACK**

 _-Mira a nuestras Hermosas hijas._

 _-¿¡Que!? S-Son D-Dos._

 _-Si amor, son muy lindas ¿No crees?_

 _-¡Cierto! Seremos una familia muy feliz._

 _-Miren a la felizmente parejita jajaja._

 _-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-No es obvia mi aparición, tú ya sabes a lo que vengo._

 _-No te llevaras a mis hijas._

 _-Jajaja y ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír, quítenles a las niñas._

 _-No mi niña ella no... ¡Aghh!_

 _-Tranquila amor no te esfuerces._

 _-No, estoy bien pero tu bastardo no te la lleves._

 _-Las enviare a un planeta lejos de aquí._

 _-Maldito -Empiezan a pelear pero uno pierde-_

 _-Jaja te dije no eres superior a mí._

 _-Esto no se quedara así todos tomaremos venganza y te mataremos..._

 _FIN FLASH BLACK_

 _-¡Qué bueno que despertó!_

 _-Nos tenía preocupado y pareciera que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla._

 _-Tranquilas estoy bien, es solo que últimamente no he comido bien eso es todo._

 _-Eso es raro en un Saiyajin ¿No?_

 _-Oh es que hay alguien que no lo deja dormir –Estaba evitando no reírse-_

 _-¡Que pensamientos tienes! Claro que no._

 _-¿Qué? No entendí..._

 _-Eh bueno..._

 _-Son solo cosas de adultos..._

 _-Sigo sin entender._

 _-Es mejor que no lo sepas, más adelante si..._

 _-Pero si tengo 20 ya debería saber el significado._

 _-Ya llegara alguien y te lo hará saber._

 _-Tú también tienes la misma edad que yo Gloria..._

 _-Bueno..._

 _-Ya déjenlo allí y sigan entrenando._

 _-Sí señor._

 **QUINTO AÑO:**

 _Era una noche muy acogedora en el palacio estaban cenando, Lee y Gloria eran las únicas que tenían el honor de sentarse en el gran banquete real junto con los reyes claro fue por petición de Clarín._

 _-¡Está buena la comida!_

 _-Lee come más moderadamente._

 _-No, no déjala además está en su casa –Dijo Clarín-_

 _-Pero que coma más despacio parece una especie de animal._

 _-¡Dan! No digas eso –Le lanzó una mirada fulminante Clarín-_

 _-¿Qué? Es la verdad y no me hagas esa cara._

 _-No se preocupe Clarín además no me gusta comer en la misma mesa de alguien arrogante._

 _-¿Que dijiste mocosa?_

 _-Lo que escuchó su majestad._

 _-Enana entrometida._

 _-Viejo gruñón._

 _-Muchacha vulgar._

 _-¡GRRRRR!_

 _-¡GRRRR!_

 _-¡Ya basta los dos! –Hablaron al unísono Clarín y Gloria-_

 _-Lee se limitó a sacarle la lengua al rey, lo que hizo él es que solo la ignoró y siguió comiendo, al igual que todos-_

 _Así eran todas la noches en el palacio Lee y Dan no se llevaban tan bien, no se soportaban uno contra otro, es cariño decía Lee porque era cierto al pasar los años a Dan le había tomado cariño a la muchacha._

 **SEXTO AÑO:**

 _-Solo pensar que estos últimos 6 años se pasaron rápido ¿No crees?_

 _-Ya no somos aquellas niñas míranos ahora ya somos todas unas adultas._

 _-Jajaja, pero la madurez no cambia –La volteaba a ver-_

 _-¡Oye! Yo si maduré._

 _-¿En qué?_

 _-Bueno en muchas cosas... -Se cruzaba de brazos-_

 _-Jajaja, si tú lo dices._

 _-Solo un año más ¿No? –Preguntó de repente Gloria-_

 _-Solo uno para los siete._

 _-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?_

 _-¿Por qué? Ellos pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana, además nosotras ya no estamos solas, estamos con los muchachos._

 _-Es verdad, Estos últimos años, se han portado muy bien con nosotras, pero yo quiero a Yul pero no de la otra manera._

 _-Yo siento lo mismo, lo quiero como amigo nada más que eso, pero sabes es posible llegar a sentir algo más por ellos_

 _-Eso lo deducirá el tiempo._

 _-Mi pregunta es cuanto más..._

 _-Es tiempo de regresar..._

 _-Si Just, si_

 _-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día._

 _-Ni yo._

 _-¿Qué será ahora de ellas?_

 _-No me importa..._

 _-Yo no creo que pienses eso._

 _-Es por eso, ni lo quiero pensar, solo alista tus cosa Just, le informaré a los demás soldados que partiremos, esté viaje de vuelta tomará un año._

 _-Soltó un suspiro- Esta bien._


	15. De regreso al pasado

**SÉPTIMO AÑO: _Actualidad_**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Gracias! Son todos muy lindos.

-Gracias, por estar aquí.

-Que coincidencia que ustedes cumplan años el mismo día ¿No lo creen?

-Cuando me entere que cumplíamos años el mismo día no lo podía creer.

-Si es como si fuéramos hermanas con Lee.

-Somos, no de sangre pero si de alma ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Le da un abrazo a Gloria-

-Jaja verdad, ¡feliz cumpleaños! –Las dos se separan del abrazó para la sorpresa de Gloria alguien le cubre los ojos-

-Feliz cumple Amor, ten –Yul le entrega un ramo de flores-

-Gracias, te quiero mucho -

-Yo hago todo por mi princesa –Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-

-¡Feliz Cumple años Lee! Te amo mucho.

-Gracias Al, es muy importante para mí que estés aquí.

-De nada, eres muy especial para mi...

-¡Es hora de cortar el pastel! –Anuncio Clarín-

-Se ve delicioso-

-Siempre de comelona creo que la edad no le afecta ¿No?

-¿Qué dijo? –Lee frunció su ceño-

-Lo que oíste enana.

-¡Hay no! Ya vamos de nuevo –Gloria se llevó una mano a su frente-

-¿Quién habla, pedazo de insecto?

-Mocosa malcriada.

-Viejo gruñón.

-Muchacha insolente.

-Rey de pacotilla.

-¡Yaaaa! Cállense los dos –Hablaron Clarín y Gloria-

-Ellos solos se limitaron a ver a otra dirección, y así prosiguió la celebración, Dan y Lee peleando como siempre, todos comiendo, riendo y disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que pasaron las horas, llego la tarde todos estaban en el centro del palacio sentados muy cómodamente.

-Préstenos su atención –Pidió Yul-

-Queremos hacer una declaración

-Y estos dos de donde salieron.

-No te olvides que son los novios de Lee y Gloria –Se cruzó de brazos-

-Me sorprendes Clarín, pero con que emoción lo dices.

-Yo quiero que ellas sean las novias de mis hijos.

-Mujer no puedes mandar la vida de estas muchachas.

-Pero Dan, acaso no te pareció tan absurda la historia que contaron los cuatro, dime, entre ellos dijeron que se engañaron, pero por parte de mis hijos y de ellas no lo creo.

-Mira ellos eran muy pequeños hace unos años y no sabía nada del tema de amor pero ahora son unos adultos y deben de arreglar alguna vez ese asunto ¿No crees?

-Pero aun así...

-Shhh, calla ellos quieren decir algo.

-Y bueno es especialmente para nuestras queridas novias.

-Lee, han pasado años desde que nos conocimos, te puedo decir que siempre he estado enamorado de ti...

-Gloria, amor mío sabes que te amo desde el instante en que te vi y que daría mi vida por ti así que esta noche...

-Venimos a decirles en este día que es especia para ustedes, si... -Se arrodillaron los dos y dijeron al unísono- ¿Quieren casarse con Nosotros?

Lee y Gloria no sabía que decir a tal propuesta porque era muy repentina bueno para ellas, ya que para los muchachos fueron bastantes años de lucha.

-¿Y? Que dicen, aceptan.

-Yo... -Que hago ahora... Tengo a Al, al frente mía hemos pasado por tanto en estos años, el me quiere y yo también, pero... ¡No! Lee debes darte la oportunidad o acaso esta no es lo que buscabas una nueva vida- Esta bien Al es un sí...

-¿No estás jugando conmigo?

-No, es la verdad.

-Le da un beso apasionado a Lee, pero se separan por falta de aire-

-Ridículo... -Se cruza de brazos-

-¿Celoso? –Clarín lo codea-

-Ya déjame mujer.

-Quieras admitirlo o no, esa muchacha te cae bien Dan...

-Tks...

-Amor que dices...

-Siempre he soñado con una boda –En sus ojos se reflejaba ilusión- Jaja está bien me casaré contigo Yul.

-¡Te Amo y no sabes cuánto! -Le da un beso-

-Yul, al frente de todo no...

-Jeje lo siento...

-¡Agghhh! Esto es muy empalagoso para mi... -Dan se empezaba a desesperar-

-Solo admite que estas celoso que dos muchachos te quiten a tus niñas consentidas, yo sé que las quieres...

-Clarín ¿Puedes dejar de decirme eso a cada queja que doy?

-Jajaja no –Dan solo rodó los ojos-

-Solo hay que dar fecha para la boda.

-Eso es verdad Yul

-¡Decidan lo ustedes! Tómense el tiempo que quieran –La voz de las dos chicas sonaba nerviosa-

-Además se lleva tiempo organizar una boda jeje.

-No se preocupen lo pensaremos muy bien.

-Las dos chicas soltaron un suspiro-

-Ummm mis pequeños no aparecen y ya han pasaron los 7 años que ellos acordaron.

-Ya vendrán no te preocupes...

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO LO HAGA!? SON MIS HIJOS...

-Cállate –Lo dijo muy calmado-

-¡Ah! ¡NO! Tu a mí no me callas.

-¡Que te calles te dije! -Se queda escuchando- Volvieron.

-¿Quienes?

-¿Es que acaso no sientes su Ki?

-A ver –Empezó a buscar el Ki que le decía Dan- No lo puedo creer so-son mi-mis ¡HIJOS!

-Ya llegaron nuestros muchachos...

-Es verdad, pero no escuchas ese ruido de afuera.

-Creo que es Lee, ahora en que lio se metió esa chiquilla.

-Jajaja atrapen me tontos -Les saca la lengua-

-Señorita Lee venga por favor tiene que arreglar el desorden que dejo en el otro reino –Un soldado le gritó ya que ella estaba en lo alto volando-

-Pues no es mi culpa que el principito de su reino cuando me mira quiere pelear conmigo.

-Es que él es solo un niño todavía y solo piensa en jugar cada vez que la mira.

-Pues creo que me van a tener que perseguir por todo el universo, porque no es mi deber limpiar algo que no provoqué.

-Pues ya la seguimos aquí en su planeta y oiga no se vale volar.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes no puedan –Empezó a volar y un grupo de soldados la venia siguiendo por tierra-

-¡AL FIN HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR!

-Se siente tan bien regresar.

-Es verdad, no hay nada mejor que estar en tu planeta.

-Just oyes eso...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo que escuchar?

-Se escucha mucho ruido allá afuera.

-Oh sí que es cierto.

-Bajemos de la nave.

-Luego de unos minutos Karoto y Just bajaron de la nave y vaya sorpresa la que se encontraron-

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

-Jejeje Karoto ya vi al causante ve ahí –Le señaló-

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-¡No la dejen escapar muchachos! –Ordenó el soldado-

-¡Si señor!

-Enana malcriada, ven en este mismo instante.

-No quiero a mí nadie me manda -Dando vueltas en el aire-

-Lee no me hagas ir por ti.

-Aquí te espero Gloria.

-Vamos hija baja en este instante.

-Preparen, Apunten.

-¡Tonta te van a disparar!

-No me importa, las balas son fáciles de esquivar.

-¡FUEGO!

-¿¡QUE!? ESAS NO SON BALAS ES UNA SOGA –La soga se enredó alrededor de ella haciendo que se inmovilizara de brazos a pies- No me puedo mover, bien ya entendí ahora bajo-

-Mientras Lee descendía se percató de dos presencias que ya conocía muy bien así que solo volteo a ver a otro lado y llego al suelo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada-

-¿Pueden quitarme la soga? Me aprieta todo el cuarto jejeje

-Tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad Lee –Gloria se cruzó de brazos-

-Ahora que fue lo que hiciste mujer –Dan se acercó a ella-

-Yo nada, es solo que ese principito se volvió loco y lo destruyó todo jeje.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Bueno yo le puedo explicar –Comentó un soldado y luego de unos minutos-

-Ya entiendo, mandaré a mis soldados para que ayuden con el desorden no se preocupen.

-Gracias Rey Dan, es muy amable de su parte –Todos los solados que hace un momento estaban persiguiendo a Lee se marcharon de allí-

-Y tú, solo cuando vayas a jugar con ese niño caprichoso, procura la próxima vez no traer la guerra a mi planeta...

-Lo siento no volverá a suceder...

-Bien –Le da la espalda-

-Al menos quítenme la soga, ya me quedo sin aire.

-Yo te ayudo –Gloria se acercó a ella-

-Regresaron... -Lee susurró pero fue audible para Gloria-

¿Quiénes? –Gloria preguntó-

-Ya sabes... ellos –Gloria se paralizó por un momento y luego siguió quitándole la soga a Lee-

-Ahora sabes la causa del ruido jajaja, ella nunca cambiará ¿Verdad?

-Jajaja –Karoto no pudo ocultar su risa- Es una chica muy problemática.

-Oye espera... ese es Al...

-¿Qué? Vamos Just –Casi lo jalaba del traje-

-Luego de volar por unos segundos llegaron hasta la escena Just y Karoto-

-Vaya que nos recibieron con sorpresas –Karoto reprimió su risa-

-Hola –Dijo Just, saliendo detrás de Karoto-

-Clarín los volteo a ver e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ellos- ¡MIS NIÑOS!

-Guao Madre... -Karoto le recibió el abrazo-

-Nosotros también te extrañamos –Le dijo Just-

-Como pueden dejar a su madre por tanto tiempo –Se separó de ellos y los vio fijamente- Esperen... Ustedes son Karoto y Just –Los tomó del rostro-

-Claro que somos nosotros madre –Karoto le dedico una gentil sonrisa-

-Es que se ven tan diferentes, han cambiado bastante, ya son unos adultos –A Clarín se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos-

-¿Qué? Madre no te pongas a llorar ahora... -Just se puso nervioso y trato de diferentes formas de calmar a su madre así que solo la abrazó-

-Es bueno tenerlos de nuevo chicos –Esta vez habló Dan-

-Y nosotros de estar aquí padre –Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, luego volteo a ver a Lee y Gloria quienes estaban en el suelo, ya que Gloria estaba ayudando a Lee quitarse la soga-

-Aún sigue muy apretada, en vez de desatarla estas apretándola Gloria... ¡AUCH! Ten cuidado...

-Lo siento, no soy buena con los nudos...

-Presta lo haré yo –Karoto se acercó y se agachó-

-¿Qué? Así –Gloria se apartó de Lee para darle pasó a Karoto-

-¿Se está aflojando? –Le susurró en el oído Karoto a Lee, ya que como estaba muy cerca de ella por desatarle la soga-

-Eh...Eh... Si, se está aflojando –Desvió su rostro a otro lado, luego sintió que se liberó de algo-

-Ya está –La ayudó a que se parará-

-Gracias...

-¡LEE! –Al se acercó al lugar- Dime ¿Estas bien? –Apartó bruscamente a Karoto del lado de Lee-

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes Al.

-Ha eso me alegra –La tomó por el rostro y luego la abrazó- Estabas causando problemas de nuevo.

-Jejejeje... Bueno...

-¿Por qué me preocupas así? –Le dio un beso en los labios- No lo hagas...

-Eh... -Se sonrojo-

-Ejem –Karoto se aclaró la garganta-

-Oh lo siento, Karoto no te vi, estaba tan preocupado por mi prometida que no me di cuenta de tu presencia –Le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¿Prometida? –Preguntó Just ya que vio que Karoto estaba aguantándose las ganas de no golpearlo-

-Si así es Just –Llegó al lugar Yul- Gloria te estaba buscando por todo lados.

-Lo siento Yul, es solo que Lee se metió en problemas de nuevo.

-Entiendo –Entrelazó su mano con la de Gloria y luego la vio a los ojos- Como iba diciendo nos casaremos en unos meses –Volteo a ver a Just-

-Ya entiendo –Habló Karoto- Vaya, sorpresa, felicidades a los cuatro.

-Gracias Karoto, es muy amable de tu parte...

-Esperamos verlos en la fiesta –Al les dedico una sonrisa retorcida-

-No te preocupes Yul, Karoto y Yo asistiremos a esa fiesta, no te preocupes.

-Bien vamos Gloria debo de contarte algunas cosas para la fiesta quiero ver si estás de acuerdo.

-Claro.

-Nosotros vamos también, verdad Lee.

-Oh, si hablémoslo los cuatro juntos –Los cuatro se retiraron del lugar-

-Mis niños, es muy bueno que estén de vuelta...

-Gracias madre...

-Porque las dejaron, miren ahora esos tipos se las ganaron.

-Eso ya es pasado madre –Dijo exasperado Karoto- Ya puedes dejar ese tema de lado.

-No puedo, no tengo la justicia que quiero.

-Madre.

-No me quieran decir lo contrario, no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de sus absurda confesiones, entre los cuatro dicen que se engañaron...

-Ellas mienten –Dijo Just-

-Y ellas dicen que ustedes mienten, que fueron ustedes quienes las engañaron.

-¡Ya olvídalo! No quiero saber nada más, me voy -Pero antes de irse llegaron otras dos personas-

-¡KAROTO!

-¡JUST! –A cada uno las chicas se tiraron encima de ellos-

-Alis...

-Jes...

-Los extrañamos, no saben cuánto, nos hicieron falta.

-Oh ya veo... tengo que irme –Karoto se quitó el agarre de Alis y se fue de allí-

-Estoy muy cansado por el viaje Jes si me disculpas necesito dormir –Hizo a un lado a Jes y se fue de allí-

-Niñas no quieran engatusarlos de nuevo que eso no funcionará –Les dijo Clarín a las dos muchachas- Algo me dice que ustedes tienen que ver con lo que les pasó...

-Co-como dice algo así Reina, nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacer tal alimaña.

-Sí, nosotras hemos servido varios años al palacio, cree que les haríamos algo así.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, vamos Dan...

-¿Era necesario hacer eso mujer?

-Te lo digo, no voy a descansar hasta que no descubra algo, yo creo que alguien planeo la separación de mis hijos con las muchachas...

-Dan dejo salir un suspiro- Si tú lo dices...

-¡Aggh! Esa Señora que se cree, culpándonos de algo que hicimos hace años, eso ya es pasado.

-Alis, nosotras hicimos eso...

-¿A qué viene ese tono Jes? Acaso te estas arrepintiendo...

-No es solo que, no me gustó ver la expresiones que tenían en sus rostros al verlas con Al y Yul.

-¿Les tienes lastima? Mira si Al y Yul consiguieron quedarse con esas chicas, nosotras podemos lograr que los príncipes por fin se fijen en nosotros, al fin y al cabo nosotros hicimos ese plan para separarlas de ellos y que darnos con nuestro objetivo ¿Verdad?

-Pero Alis...

-Cállate Jes –Alis se marchó del lugar-


	16. Una mordida, satisfactoria

**Gloria:**

-Fue raro verlo -Lo decía mientras aún estaba acostada en su cama- Solo bastó verlo, para que se revivieran todos esos sentimientos bueno y los malos, ¿Por qué tenía que verlo, no sabía que me iba afectar a tal punto de no poder dormir toda la noche... Lo odio por hacerme sentir esto, pero al pasar estos últimos 7 años no puedo negar que ha cambiado... ¡NO! Gloria deja de pensar en él y dedícate a pensar en tu boda ¿Sí? ¡Agggh! Si tan solo se detuviera todo esto en este mismo instante...

-Gloria se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la ducha y darse un largo baño-

 **Just:**

-Ayer parecía un ángel –Él se encontraba al borde de su cama sentado- No puedo creer que aquella niña se haya convertido en una mujer tan hermosa, porque nos sucedió esto...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Lo siento mi amor, pero creo que me aburrí de ti a sí que mejor me vine con Yul._

 _-Entonces quiere decir que no me amas que todo este tiempo que paso me traicionabas cada vez que me decías que me amabas._

 _-Así es no te amo y nunca lo hice y si me disculpas tengo que llevarme a mi hombre de aquí ya que tú lo golpeaste..._

 _-Bien vete a cuidar de tu "hombre" a ver si él te da lo que quieres, porque yo ya no lo haré._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

-Just deja de pensar en ella, en ese día, acaso no olvidas que te cambio por ese idiota y se va a casar con él... ¡MALDICION! –Tiro una almohada al suelo de la rabia- Soy un idiota, no la pude olvidar en estos 7 años...

 **Lee:**

-LO ODIO, LO ODIO -Mientras daba golpes a una gran roca- Maldito ¿Porque tienes el poder sobre mí? Tan solo con acercarse a mí ayer por un momento no me pude controlarme, estaba en trance, me hubiera gustado decirte unas cuantas verdades, pero a la vez no... ¡Agggh! Lee concéntrate en tu boda, solo debes de hacer eso.

-Señorita Lee tome.

-¿Que? Ah gracias... Que bellas flores, gracias niño –Le sonreía-

-Se las traje porque a mí me suelen calmar.

-Oh me viste...

-Fue sin querer...

-No te preocupes está bien, de nuevo gracias.

-De nada –Le dedico una sonrisa muy amable-

 **Karoto:**

-Justo ahora debo de acordarme de eso, además no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a esa mujer...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Bienvenido al planeta señor –El general del lugar le dio la bienvenida a Karoto-_

 _-Si, Gracias..._

 _-Tengo a los soldados que me ordenaron._

 _-¿Y son todos ellos?_

 _-Efectivamente, ellos son._

 _-Ya veo -Se queda viendo por un momento y ahí es donde las mira- ¿Quiénes son ellas?_

 _-Bueno son un poco jóvenes, pero hace unos años se unieron a nosotros, las puse en esa fila porque son mis mejores alumnas._

 _-¿Enserio? Que interesante, está bien, entonces me los llevaré_

 _-Si, como usted diga._

 _-Oye Karoto, mira esas chicas están escapando._

 _-Ven Just, vamos por ellas..._

 _-Ustedes ¿Qué creen que hacen?_

 _-¿Y tú quién eres? –Preguntó Lee-_

 _-Pues soy Karoto y el mi hermano Just y se puede decir que nosotros ahora somos sus jefes._

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Y que creen que hacen, O están tratando de huir._

 _-No claro que no nosotras no estamos huyendo solo que no queremos ir a su asqueroso planeta._

 _-¿Que dices?_

 _-Lo que escuchas._

 _-Ya veo, si no quieren venir a las buenas con nosotros entonces serán a las malas -Se acerca a Lee y le lanza su Ki lo que provoca que le cortara debajo del ojo-_

 _-¡Idiota que te pasa!_

 _-Bien vámonos._

 _-Maldito..._

 ** _Fin Flash Black_**

-Éramos tan jóvenes en ese entonces, pero ahora hemos cambiado y bueno ella se casara muy pronto con el idiota de Al, bueno eso tiene coherencia, si fue con ese idiota con quien me engaño, bien por ella, pero aún sigo odiando ese momento cuando la vi con él fue tan repugnante y más verlos a los dos de nuevo, pero, me sentí raro al estar muy cerca de ella-

-¡Ya llegue... -Se estira y se deja caer en uno de los sofá del palacio- ¿Dónde están todos? Oh es cierto es muy temprano aun –Dejó soltar un suspiro y cerro sus ojos, en eso se percató que se podían escuchar unas voces- Grrr, cállense, no me dejan estar tranquila, espera... son de Alis y Jes –Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una esquina y efectivamente eran ellas-

-Que emoción que nuestros príncipes regresaron –Dijo alegremente Alis-

-Si lo vienes diciendo desde ayer Alis. ¿Qué haces con esa caja extraña?

-Pues vamos a quemarla.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Recuerda que esta es la evidencia del plan que hicimos.

-¿De qué plan hablan? –Se acercó más Lee para escuchar-

-Te refieres con lo de los príncipes y con ellas.

-Sí, pero cállate tonta ¡No lo digas tan alto! Nos pueden oír, además aquí están las pelucas de ellos que utilizamos para engañar a esas idiotas y nuestras pelucas que ocupamos para engañar a los príncipes hay fotos también, ya que ellos querían conservar el momento de nuestro plan, pero es ridículo si alguien lo encuentra.

-Es verdad...

-Que fácil fue separar, a esos cuatro, no puedo creer que se tragaran el cuento de que se engañaban entre ellos, y en realidad éramos nosotros disfrazados de ellos y con nuestras buenas imitaciones de sus voces jaja.

-¡QUE! No lo puedo creer así que cuando vi a Karoto no era él, era el maldito de Al, eso quiere decir que Karoto vio lo mismo solo que con mi supuesta yo que era esta maldita, nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo y pensar que ellos nos habían engañado...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-No me lo puedo creer... -Clarín se tuvo que sentar en uno de los sofás para no caerse- Me están diciendo que mis hijos las engañaron a ustedes-_

 _-Así es Clarín, esos idiotas... -Estaba sollozando-_

 _-No me lo creo, ellos no sería capaces de hacer eso, ustedes los conocen, acaso no saben el amor que les tienen a ustedes._

 _-No Clarín, ellos hasta no los dijeron en nuestras caras que las preferían a ellas, antes que a nosotras ¿No, nos cree verdad?_

 _-Bueno era de suponer son sus hijos..._

 _-Es que no lo creo, porque hace unos segundos mis hijos me dijeron que fueron ustedes quienes los engañaron y les dijeron lo mismo._

 _-¿Qué? Deben de estar mintiendo esto no debe ser cierto, está claro que fueron ellos, además desde un principio ellos nos jugaron sucio con esas chicas._

 _-Eso es cierto pequeña, pero las dos historias me pararecen raras..._

 _-Bueno a nosotras no, no lo soporto, mejor me voy._

 _-Espérame Lee yo también me voy._

 _ **Fin del Flash Black**_

-¡Que estúpidos fuimos! Estábamos tan segados de la ira, los celos y del odio que no, nos dimos cuenta, oh somos un cuarteto de idiotas –Estaba dándole leves golpes a la pared- Caímos en el plan de estos desquiciados pero esto no se quedara así.

-Es momento de quemar toda esta evidencia, ve por un encendedor.

-Bien –Sale del lugar-

-Viene hacia acá hora de pensar Lee...

Jes se acercaba pacíficamente a la cocina y de pronto Lee la sorprende y la toma por el cuello, la respiración de Jes estaba casi escasa, pero Lee no trataba de matarla solo dejarla inconsciente.

-¿Jes ya? ¿Dónde estás? No es tan difícil ir por un encendedor ¿Jes? ¿Jes? No me asustes respóndeme.

-No busques a tu amiga que es inútil.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí y que hiciste con Jes?

-Tranquila no le hice nada, solo está en un sueño profundo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Escondía la caja detrás de ella-

-Ya me entere lo que ustedes cuatro hicieron –Se cruzaba de brazos-

-Si eso es cierto, no tienes con que probarlo...

-Eso crees ¿Y la caja que estas a punto de quemar no cuenta?

-S-Son cosas personales -Sonaba nerviosa-

-No mientas, además te quitare la caja.

-¡QUE! No te dejare sobre mi cadáver.

-Si tú lo dices.

Empieza la pelea y a Alis le costaba esquivar los golpes ya que nunca entrenaba pero tenía fuerza, Lee le proporciono un golpe lo que causo que Alis escupiera sangre, pero Alis fue rápida y también le regreso el golpe pero Lee reacciono a tiempo y lo pudo esquivar, Alis jugó sucio y agarro del pelo a Lee y la tiro al suelo, Alis estaba por salir corriendo pero Lee la detuvo y la agarro así tirándola al suelo también.

-Ya deja de mentir y dime la verdad.

-Sí, si está bien es cierto, ya para, pero solo escucha, Al y Yul nos obligaron a hacerlo.

-Si como no.

-Es enserio, pero nosotras seguimos porque queríamos y alejarlas de ellos ya que nosotras los amábamos desde antes.

Alis solo estaba sobornando a Lee para Jes pudiera atacar ya que se había recuperado de la asfixia que le proporciono Lee, ella estaba a punto de atacar pero Lee percibió su Ki así que la golpeo lo que termino en el suelo.

-Muy mal jugado, a ver, tengo un plan y si no cooperas te matare con mis propias manos... Y vaya que lo digo enserio.

-Traga grueso- Está bien hare lo que tú me digas.

-Si miro un solo movimiento te arrepentirás.

-Tengo hambre –Lee entra al gran salón del comedor, ahí mira a los reyes, príncipes y a Gloria- Hola... -Al mismo tiempo de sus asientos se levantan Clarín y Gloria y se acercan a Lee- ¿Cómo están? –Les hizo una sonrisa de lado-

-¡Nos tenías preocupadas! ¿En dónde estabas?

-No sabes la angustia que sentíamos.

-Tranquilas, estuve todo el día con Gabriel...

-¿Eso es cierto? –Dijo Gloria-

-Sí, ¿no me crees? Pregúntenle a él.

-Bien te creemos, ven siéntate y come, algo me dice que no has comido nada.

-Y no está equivocada Clarín, tengo mucha hambre.

-No te vuelvas a ir sin decir a dónde vas –Habló Dan-

-Si a la próxima lo tendré en cuenta.

-Muchacha inquieta...

-Viejo gruñón.

-Mujer vulgar...

-Madre, así se la pasan o es solo por esta vez –Preguntó Just-

-No tienen idea de que dolor nos han causado estos dos con sus peleas –Clarín estaba con una visible vena en la frente-

-Rey de pacotilla

-Muchacha...

-Si yo también lo quiero.

-Muj... ¿Qué diablos?

-De repente Lee recordó todo lo que sucedió en la mañana, volteo a ver a Karoto quien estaba viendo a otro lugar- Se fue el hambre que tenía mejor me voy a dormir...

-Es imaginación mia o Lee estaba rara –Preguntó Clarín-

-No, tiene razón, es raro en ella, luego le preguntaré.

Karoto, estaba fuera de la habitación de Lee, así como las otras veces en que entraba a escondidas solo para observarla dormir, no se aguantó las ganas de verla dormir así que se adentró en la habitación de ella.

-Karoto al verla solo se cubrió la boca para aguantarse la risa ya que ella estaba en una pose muy graciosa- Jajaja no has cambiado en nada cuando duermes siempre lo haces destapada, veo que tienes tu anillo de compromiso -Se aceró a ella y la puso en una correcta pose, lo hizo delicadamente para que no se despertara, la soltó pero no se percató de que Lee lo agarró por el cuello haciendo que se acostara en la cama y sobre ella, aun dormida- ¡Pero que rayos! Estoy muy cerca de ella -Lee empieza a pronunciar palabras dormida-

-Quédate no te vayas, no es lo que parece, ellos mienten -Se queda dormida-

-No me puedo soltar de su agarre, que voy a hacer, pero es muy agradable estar así con ella, que cosas digo -Pero Lee aun inconsciente en su sueño toma a Karoto como si fuera su almohada lo pone de lado y pone su pierna encima de él- ¡Rayos! –Karoto se sonrojó demasiado- Ahora será más difícil quitármela de encima...

-Ese olor, tengo hambre -Se acerca al cuello de Karoto-

-¿Que pretende? -Lee como aún seguía dormida no sabe lo que hace y le da una mordida a Karoto en el cuello- ¡ahhhhggg! -Un grito ahogado hizo él, para no despertarla- Me mordió... Pero esto significa otra cosa, esta mordida solo se la haces a alguien como signo de pertenencia, una mordida Saiyajin, pero no debería de contar ella es una humana... Pero... No, Lee que es lo que acabas de hacer y estas comprometida, diablos odio decir esa palabra, aunque no sería mala idea regresársela -Karoto agarra aire y Muerde a Lee... Pero le tapa la boca para que no grite solo se escucha otro grito ahogado.

-Lee se despierta por el dolor y ve a Karoto sobre ella se queda viendo par de segundos y después reaccionan -Auuchh ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tú me mordiste? –Lo miraba furiosa-

-Tú me mordiste a sí que te lo regrese.

-¿Qué? no, esto no es cierto ¡Tú me hiciste una mordida Saiyajin!

-¿Qué? Lo sabias...

-Tu madre me conto acerca de sus creencias.

-Pensé que no lo sabías.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-Ya te dije te lo regrese.

-Pero si dices que yo lo hice fue inconscientemente ¿Pero tú? –Karoto solo desvió la mirada- Pe-Pero...

-Está bien solo me vengue, ahora cuando ese sujeto te ponga las manos encima y te vea el cuello que se acuerde de mí por el resto de sus días.

-¿También lo hiciste por venganza? No me lo creo, acaso tu aun me quier...

-No lo malinterpretes –Se levantó de la cama- Ya te lo dije, que ese idiota se dé cuenta de esa marca por el resto de su vida y que se acuerde de mí –Le lanzó una mirada fría a Lee- Yo no siento nada por ti, acuérdate lo que hiciste –Se fue de la habitación-

-Estas equivocado, yo no fui, fueron esos idiotas –Agarró una almohada y la mordió de la rabia- No es el momento para decir la verdad, aun no, debo esperar, espera Karoto, y todo se arreglará

 **Karoto:**

-Me mordió eso quiere decir que soy propiedad de ella, pero lo peor de todo es que se va a casar con el mismo maldito con el que me traiciono. Maldita mujer, pero al menos le deje un regalito a Al para su noche de bodas, eso va a afectar que no quiera acercarse a Lee, que cosas digo

-Por culpa de Karoto me despertó el hambre iré a comer algo -Lee se va a la cocina a encontrar algo de comida- A ver veamos, ¡que rico un pastel! –Empieza a comer tranquilamente, hasta que escucha un ruido extraño- ¿Quién anda ahí? –Silencio- Ummm nadie -Pero alguien de las sombras quiere atacar, Lee percibe su Ki pero no hace nada-

-Rrrruaaaarrrrrr –sale de la oscuridad para asustar a Lee-

-Crees que no percibo tu Ki, además ¿Eso era un rugido?

-Al menos haz de cuenta de que te asustas.

-¡aaaaahhhhh! ¿Feliz?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, que graciosa ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí admirando la oscuridad...

-Chistosa...

-Bueno ¡Comiendo!

-¡Dame!

-No, Gloria, no es mía.

-¡Que me des!

-Dije que no –Gloria se le tira encima a Lee lo que provoca que ella quede arriba- ¡Bájate!

-Noooo te dij... -Se queda observando y le cambia la cara-

-¿Que tengo?

-¡TIENES SANGRE EN EL CUELLO!

-¿Que ah? –Se oculta la mordida-

-No me digas que tú y Al.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

-Y entonces porque esa es la única forma...

-No fue él.

-Y entonces, ¡no espera! No, no, no, no.

-Si.

-¡Qué! Pero Lee que hiciste, te vas a casar con Al además odias a Karoto...

-¡No! No, no, no es lo que tú piensas que hice con Karoto, te voy a contar...

***********pasan 10 minutos***********

-Enserio no lo puedo creer –Mientras le terminaba de vendar el cuello- Ya está.

-Es la verdad y gracias...

-Y ahora.

-Pues no puedo hacer nada, no me la puedo quitar

-Cierto, pero Al.

-No me importa él...

-¿Cómo qué no? Si te vas a casar con él, ya sabes que le pusimos fecha va a hacer en unas semas, ya sabes no querían alagarlo tanto.

-Mira no puedo decirte pero prométeme algo dentro de unas semanas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pase lo que pase no te pongas el vestido de novia por favor.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Solo no te lo pongas.

-Pero...

-Solo confía en mí...

-Pero no puedes decirme que es.

-Lo siento es una sorpresa.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando dices esa palabra.

-Tu tranquila solo confía.

-Bien lo haré.


	17. Una boda de confesiones

Todo el mundo se encontraba muy atareado ya que era el día de la boda, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Lee se había enterado sobre la verdad tras la mentira de los muchachos, todo este tiempo tuvo que fingir para que cuando llegara este día todo saldría bien, los de servicio estaban de arriba para abajo con los preparativos, Clarín había invitado a muchas personas para esta ocasión.

-No, eso no pon lo allá.

-Como diga majestad...

-Oye tu muchacho, eso ponlo allá en la esquina.

-Si su alteza.

-Muy bien ya casi estaremos listos.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por la boda? Si sabes que es una farsa total.

-¿De qué hablas Dan?

-Digo, tú no pierdes el tiempo aburriéndome con tus cuentos de que no quieres que se casen con ellos, además me vives diciendo que esto es una mentira.

-Pero no hay opción ellos ya les pidieron matrimonio y ellas aceptaron así que no ay marcha atrás.

-Bueno como quieras, me quedare en primera fila para ver este circo, algo me dice que está por ocurrir -Dan se va riendo con malicia-

-¿Y ahora a este que le pasa? Bueno no importa... ¡No! Eso no va ahí...

-Hoy se casa -Mientras se arreglaba la corbata- En este tiempo que ha pasado y aun no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ¡Maldición! -Golpea en una mesa- ¿Qué tienes sobre mí? ¿Cómo hago para sacarte de mi corazón? ¡Ya basta Just! Lo se esto aún comienza, porque la veré por el resto de mi vida con ese infeliz -Se puso el saco-

-Ya están preparando el circo haya abajo -Dan llegó a la habitación de Just-

-Ahorita voy -Lo dijo con un poco de ánimo-

-Mira Hijo, si no quieres venir mejo... –Lo interrumpió-

-¡No! Quiero decir... Si quiero estar en la dichosa fiesta.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, déjame decirte algo, veras que todo tiene solución jejeje -Se cruzaba de brazos-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Lo mirarás con tus propios ojos.

-Enserio que a veces me asombras padre, puedo decir que hasta estas de buen humor con todo esto.

-Jajaja, no sabes cuánto lo disfruto -Se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí-

-¿Dónde está? -Lee se encontraba esperando a alguien- Ya me aburrí de esperar -Luego pasado de unos 10 minutos-

-¡Perdón por hacerte esperar! -Dijo muy apenado Gabriel-

-Lee le da un abrazo- No importa, lo bueno es que estés aquí.

-No me podría perder tu boda.

-Con respecto a eso te quería contar algo.

-Dime.

-Bueno nos han estado mintiendo los infelices de Al, Yul, Alis y Jes ellos fueron los que planearon todo, lo que paso hace 7 años ellos fueron los causantes de nuestra separación.

-Ya te enteraste.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada!

-No, no es así lo que pasa, te recueras de Ela la mucama que en ese entonces les dio las cartas que supuestamente los príncipes habían mandado.

-¿Si? ¿Y que con ella?

-Ella terminó confesándome todo eso a mí, porque te busco y no estabas.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-El día en el que los príncipes regresaron.

-Así que fue ese día.

-Y dime ¿Que harás al respecto? Vamos hoy es la boda.

-Hablar con la verdad contar todo, por eso lo quiero hacer este día.

-Para humillarlos en su supuesta boda ¿No?

-Si así es -Alguien llegó y le tocó el hombro a Gabriel-

-Oh, te quería presentar a alguien, ella es Luna, mi esposa.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerle.

-El gusto es mío, eres una chica muy linda.

-G-Gracias, tú también lo eres.

-¿Por qué nunca la habías presentado?

-Porque ella está al otro lado del planeta y bueno la convencí en que viniera hoy.

-No le creas, yo quise venir a conocerlas porque Gabriel siempre me habla de ti y tu amiga así que quise venir a ver de quienes se trataban.

-Con Gabriel nos llevamos más que bien, es una buena persona.

-Jajaja es verdad.

-Me voy Gusto en conocerte Luna, espero llevarme bien contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, nos vemos en tu boda.

-No lleguen tarde para el show -Se fue del lugar-

-¿A qué se refiere con show?

-Ven te explico.

-Bien -Luna solo se quedó viendo la dirección por donde se fue Lee-

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada mejor cuéntame lo que sucede.

 **Karoto:**

-No sé porque voy a ir, o si le prometí a ese idiota asistir, no puedo esperar a ver que dice el tonto de Al cuando le vea mi mordida, jajaja será un gran espectáculo muy a vergonzante para él, ahora que lo pienso no puedo imaginarme a Lee vestida de novia, ya que dice que no le gustan los vestidos, yo sé que se va a ver hermosa, no Karoto deja de pensar en esa mujer, ya déjala no vez que más daño te haces a ti mismo -Se sentó en un sofá- ¿Qué estoy pensando? Maldito sentimiento...

 **Gloria:**

-Lee me dijo que no me pusiera el vestido, ¿qué quiso decir con eso hace unas semanas? No puedo negar que está muy hermoso el vestido, lástima que no me lo pondré, yo creo en ella, pero igual, o es acaso descubrió algo y no quería ponerme en ridículo, si eso debe de ser ¿Qué sería? Tendrá que ver con ellos, no Gloria si eso fuera no cambiaría nada entre tú y él -Bajó la mirada al suelo- No cambiara en nada...

Lee iba corriendo hacia el palacio para poder empezar a contar toda esa farsa, pero como iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que se topó con alguien.

-Fíjate quieres...

-Lo siento.

-Oh, es la novia, por cierto, felicidades.

-Gracias.

-¿No deberías de estar arreglándote? -Arqueo una ceja-

-Es verdad, ahora mismo iba en camino.

-¿No te arrepientes?-La mira fijamente-

-No la verdad que no ¿Te importa? _-Lo siento Karoto, pero debo de aparentar que no sé nada-_

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces debo de irme -Lee estaba por salir, pero Karoto la toma por el brazo- ¿Qué quieres?

-Él solo la estaba mirando fijamente-

-Me estas lastimando el brazo Karoto suéltame -La suelta- Mira, después de lo que va suceder no sé lo que pase con los dos.

-Está más que claro te vas con esposo y vives feliz por siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas sabes.

-No Karoto yo... No me refiero a eso, solo... Olvídalo -Sale corriendo del lugar - _No sé lo que pasara con los dos después de que te enteres de la verdad, pero de lo que estoy segura es de acabar con esta maldita farsa, espérame Karoto-_

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, todos los invitados estaban listos para recibir a las novias...

-Bueno ya va a empezar la ceremonia.

-Para poder pasar tenemos que esperar a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Ahí viene -Alis entra con un vestido blanco según ella para dejar en ridículo a las novias ya que su vestido era más bonito, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no estaban vestidas- Te estábamos esperando querida -Le hace una sonrisa de medio lado-

¿Lee que significa esto? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Es parte del plan ya lo veras, tu solo quédate atrás mía.

-Si, pero al menos adelántame algo del plan.

-Ya lo veras.

-¿Y sus vestidos?

-No, nos íbamos aponer unos vestidos que no iban a valer la pena.

-Ahora entiendo porque me dijiste que no me lo pusiera, para que Alis no nos humillara con su vestido ¿Cierto?

-No exactamente.

-Ah ¿No?

-¿Qué tanto harán ese par de mujeres?

-No lo sé, pero estoy muy nervioso Al.

-Yo también Yul y si se arrepintieron o supieron toda la verdad.

-No seas tonto, además ¿Cómo se iban a dar cuenta?

-Tienes razón...

-La música empezó a sonar, lo que indicaba que las novias estaban por llegar-

-Ahí vienen, Que nervios Yul...

-No puedo esperar más.

-Se escuchaban pasos de que alguien se acercaba, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca hasta que se mira un vestido blanco, pero todos se quedan con la boca abierta ya que la dueña del vestido blanco era Alis, Lee estaba caminando atrás de ella y no estaba vestida al igual que Gloria-

-Pe-Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó Al-

-¿Y sus vestidos?

-Ya empezó.

-¿Tu sabias de esto Dan?

-Lo sé todo Clarín...

-Todas las personas empiezan a hablar de lo sucedido-

-Silencio, por favor -Dijo Lee-

-En eso entraron Karoto y Just-

-Quiero decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Todos están murmurando.

-Mira no están vestidas de novias Karoto.

-Hoy les vengo a confesar algo que nos arruino la vida a cuatro personas, por el plan de estos 3 individuos que están aquí en realidad son 4 pero no está la otra presente, a lo que les quiero decir es que.

-Confesión ¿De qué habla? ¿Nosotros?

-Oh no, puede ser eso -Pensó Al-

-Gloria, Just y Karoto, les quiero confesar que, por la culpa de Al, Yul, Jes y Alis, fue el por qué -Traga grueso- Nos separamos.

¿¡Que!?

-Qu-Que

-No, no puede ser.

-Si así es ellos planearon todo, ellos mandaron esas cartas, ellos nos citaron en esos lugares, ellos utilizaron pelucas para engañarnos, ellos fueron capaces de arrebatarnos nuestra felicidad.

-Todas las personas se conmocionaron y en pesaron a susurrar cosa-

-No, puedes estar hablando enserio -Gloria se llevó una mano a la boca-

-Karoto conmocionado- Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Nos lo creímos todo.

-Vamos cariño estas diciendo cosas, creo que tomaste antes de la boda, jeje -Al volteo a ver a todos lados nervioso- Ven vamos.

-No soy tu cariño y no he tomado, aquí Alis les puede confirmar lo que les digo vamos díselo, diles que lo hicieron por celos.

-Hahahahahahaha -Risa malvada- Hahahaha pobres, pobres ilusos que buena broma Lee, te salió a la perfección.

-No Alis, ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues de que tú montaste este show, como lo dijiste todo por celos Hahahaha.

-No me juegues el doble papel.

-A ver tengo razón o no tengo razón Karoto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella siempre nos quiso separados, y todo este circo lo hace por celos, no crees que es ilógico que ella aceptase la propuesta de Al cuando sabes muy bien que ella siente algo por ti o es que nunca te amo, bueno retiro lo dicho, nunca te amo porque con Al fue con quien te engañó ¿No? Es normal jaja

-¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no lo engañé con Al, nunca.

-Entonces querida ¿Por qué te ibas a casar con él?

-Bueno, yo, estaba lastimada después de... -Alis no la dejó terminar-

-No, nunca hubieras aceptado Al como novio todos estos años, si en verdad decías estar enamorada de Karoto.

-Puede ser que tengas razón Alis.

-¿Qué? Karoto no eso no es cierto.

-Caí en tu plan, así como lo hicieron los demás, si en verdad me amas no hubieses aceptado la propuesta de Al y no me hubiese engañado con él justo en mi cara, esto lo haces por venganza hacia Alis, la creo incapaz de hacer algo así, llego años conociéndola, sé que no haría algo como eso.

-No es cierto.

-Y tú que crees Just con Gloria al fin y al cabo ella termino aceptando la propuesta de Yul como dije ella nunca te amo y si lo hizo fue una farsa total, además, bueno esto lo sabe todo el palacio, que te engañó con él...

-Yo... -Lo pensó un momento, pero luego se reiteró- Es verdad, ella me engañó con Yul, al frente de mis ojos, y con un buen descaro, por cierto, y no creo que Jes se involucraría en algo como esto.

-Eso no es cierto yo nunca te engañé con Al, al contrario, fuiste tú el que me engañó con Jes.

-¿Qué? No me trates de engañas ahora, siempre fue el plan de ustedes dos para engañarnos desde un principio, aun no entiendo con qué propósito hicieron que nos enamoráramos de las dos, creo que por una razón entraron al ejército.

-Jamás los engañaríamos, no puedo creer que tengas esas ideas en la cabeza, tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado nosotras.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos, díselos a alguien más a ver si se lo cree.

-Todo el mundo estaba hablando de las dos muchachas hasta las empezaban a Criticar-

-Que arpía -Dijo furioso Dan-

-Sabía que algo pasaba, sabía que esas historias eran falsas y que alguien estaba atrás de todo esto, pero le dio vuelta la historia dejando a mis dos chicas en mal.

-¡Eres una bruja como puedes estar diciendo mentiras eso no es cierto, ellas no son así! -Se levantó de su asiento Dan-

-Con todo respeto Rey, no cree que ellas los hayan engañado con sus mentiras...

-Mujer descarada...

-Oye tú eres una mentirosa -Lee agarra a Alis por el vestido- Te lo advertí rata asquerosa ahora me las pagaras -Lee estaba a punto de golpear a Alis, pero alguien la frenó-

-¡No la toques! -Karoto alejó a Alis de Lee-

-Es que acaso ¿No te das cuenta que está mintiendo?

-No, la única mentirosa aquí eres tú, que siempre te dabas de la niña buena y noble... Y mira lo que terminaste siendo una cualqu... -No termino ya que Lee le dio una cachetada-

-No voy a permitir que hables así de mi cuando sabes que no es cierto.

-¿Qué no sé? Es que acaso no te acuerdas que me engañaste con Al, no sé, pero se miraban muy cariñosos, quien sabe si estuvieron haciendo otras cosas a mis espaldas.

-Lee le da otra cachetada con lágrimas en los ojos- Infeliz, desgraciado, canalla, el único aquí al que debería decirle todo eso es a ti idiota -Lee estaba a punto de colapso de llanto y Alis estaba disfrutando de esa escena, pero alguien interrumpió-

-¡ALTO!

Todos voltean a ver...

-Todo lo que Alis les dijo es mentira.

-¡Cállate Jes no sigas!

-No Alis, no me callo, le estamos haciendo mal a ellos y no puedo seguir callada, ¡Sí! Nosotros cuatro planeamos todo esto con el fin de separarlos ya que estábamos celosos de ustedes así que era todo o nada y decidimos todo, les mandamos la cartas e hicimos todo eso para que se la creyeran, y tengo pruebas de lo que digo en esta caja.

-¡Te dije que la quemaras!

-Lo siento, espero no volver a interrumpir en sus vidas, aquí están las pelucas que ocupamos y algunas fotos creo que eso sería más que suficiente a todo lo que les digo; Just, Gloria nosotros con Yul nos pusimos estas pelucas para poderlos engañar y que los dos pensarán que se engañaron entre ustedes, los mismo con ustedes Lee y Karoto, en verdad lo siento...

Había bastante conmoción en el palacio y todos los invitados empezaron a salir ya que decidieron no meterse en el asunto y dejarlos a ellos.

-Glo-Gloria -Se acerca a ella-

-No te me acerques.

-Yo... Yo.

-Será inútil disculparte así que déjame en paz, no puedo creer que preferiste defenderlas, y culparme de todo a mí, es cierto que yo también lo hice contigo, pero yo si me arrepentía por dentro, en cambio tu...

-Pero...

-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ, no me busques no me hables olvídate que existo para siempre -Sale llorando del lugar-

-Just solo se quedó con la palabra en la boca-

-Se calló tu teatro Alis algo que decir -Mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas-

-Pues al menos los deje en una mala situación.

-No me importa, te lo regalo ya que tanto te defiende, y te lo advertí dije que te mataría si miraba un solo movimiento -Lee estaba por pegarle, pero Alis le dijo algo que la traumo-

-Vamos a ver golpéame y mátame esta no es la primera vez que matas a alguien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas lo que paso hace 9 años con los dos hombres que mataste, por defenderlo a él.

-¿De-De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡RESPONDEME! -La tomó por el cuello del vestido-

-Tranquila no te alteres, nadie me dijo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ya que yo estuve ahí yo te recogí, queridita cuñadita -Alis soltó una gran risa-

-No, no, puede estar pasando esto Tu-Tu eres, no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Créelo a hora si mátame.

-Maldita.

-No te manches las manos no vale la pena, ahora0 ¡FUERA DE MI PALACIO AHORA! ¡LOS QUIERO A LOS CUATRO LEJOS DE AQUÍ! ¡LEJOS DE MI FAMILIA Y LEJOS DE ESTA ZONA! -Los vio con una mirada asesina-

-Los cuatro se fueron del lugar-

-Lee soltó un suspiro- Terminó todo esto, pero no de la mejor manera -Vio a alguien acercándose a ella-

-Con que tu...

-Siento que las cosas terminarán así, hubiera querido un mejor final para esta historia, pero tu preferiste defenderla a ella, comprendo que la conoces, pero no la conoces del todo bien como yo.

-Yo me arrepiento de lo que dije Lee.

-Solo déjame, necesito estar un tiempo lejos de ti.

-¡No! Escúchame estaba ciego, ¡Maldición! Caí en su trampa otra vez por favor entiéndeme -La sostuvo de la muñeca-

-Suéltame Karoto... -Se escuchaba que su voz estaba por quebrarse- Dije, suéltame...

-Karoto la soltó y ella se fue de ese lugar-

-Bien hecho Karoto, bien hecho, lo volviste a hacer, idiota.

-No puedo creer que todo esto terminará de esta manera.

-Todo estará bien -Luna la estaba consolando-

-No lo entiendo, ¿porque tengo tanta mala suerte con el amor?

-A ver sígueme contándome de ese chico que era tu novio.

-Hablas de Sebastián, bueno como te dije éramos novios, pero un día lo asesinaron.

-¿Y qué relación tenia él con esta tal Alis?

-Lee dejó salir un suspiro- Bueno era su hermana.

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Entonces tienes una hermana._

 _-Si así es solo que ella se mantiene mucho tiempo afuera._

 _-¿Y no sabes qué es lo que hace?_

 _-Solo sé que está en el ejército._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-Mira es ella._

 _-Lee vámonos -Clara la llamó-_

 _-Si ya voy, creo que otro día nos presentaras._

 _-No lo creo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-No es nada olvídalo._

 ** _Fin Flash Black_**

-Allí es donde la vi pero, no me acordaba de ella, y lo más raro que él sabía que ella vendría a este planeta.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Porque su padre es el general que me entreno y el que manda soldados a este planeta, él nunca quiso a Alis por eso la mando a este planeta, mi tutora me lo dijo.

-Que destino de la pobre muchacha.

-La verdad siento pena por ella, pero como decía mi tutora, es el destino de cada quien.

-¿Quién es tu tutora?

-Ella fue la que cuidó de mí, bueno es que ella verdaderamente no era mi madre, por eso le decía así.

-Enserio...

-Ella me dijo que me había encontrado en el bosque cuando hacia su rutina de caminar por las mañanas, y que después fue a inspeccionar el lugar y encontró esta medalla que siempre cargo -Lee le muestra la medalla a Luna-

 _-No, no puede ser, esto no está pasando no, no puede ser ella-_

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada tranquila, con respecto a Alis, ella ya no estará para molestarte, al parecer Dan la mandó a otra región fuera del palacio junto con los demás, para que no las molesten, si me disculpas tengo que irme.

-Está bien, gracias Luna por escucharme.

-De nada -Se iba del lugar-

Luna mientras caminaba iba pensando -No puede ser cierto ella no puede ser la niñita que me arrebataron de mis brazos a la que mandaron a otro planeta Junto con su hermana... Mi Hija Perdida... Si debe de ser ella yo le di esa medalla antes que se la llevaran también se la di a mi otra hija esto no tiene sentido debo de saber más-

-¿Dónde se metería Lee? Bueno tendré que irme a dormir y hablar con ella después, pero necesito desahogarme con alguien ¡Aaaah! Maldito Just, ¿Por qué siempre término llorando por ti? -Gloria se calla por un momento ya que escucha lamentos- ¿Quién será? -Se acerca a tal lugar y lo mira a él tomando y lamentándose-

-So-soy un Idiota, de los idiotas de todo el universo, como le pude hacer eso a esa hermosa mujer, soy un idiota -Hip, Hip-

-¿Qué? ¿Just tomando? -Gloria quiere pasar desapercibida, pero mira que Just cae inconsciente lo que provoca que caiga cerca de un cuchillo, Gloria reacciona rápidamente y lo detiene- Cerca...

-¿Eres tú? -Un poco más cuerdo, ya que a un Saiyajin se le pasaba rápido el efecto- Perdón... -Susurro-

-Estas muy tomado será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación.

-Perdóname, soy una basura de persona solo sirvo para dañarte.

-Pensándolo mejor viera sido bueno dejarlo morir.

-Yo sé que estas enojada conmigo, te entiendo pero por favor escúchame.

-Llegamos... -Abre la puerta y lo tira a la cama- Duerme bien ya que mañana te levantaras con un dolor de cabeza terrible, adiós -Gloria estaba dándole vuelta al pomo, pero Just la abraza por detrás- ¿Qué haces suéltame?

-¡NO! Escúchame, lo siento soy un idiota por tratarte así solo que me segué por los celos y la rabia al saber que ese imbécil te tenia -Gloria se giró y lo vio fijamente- Yo sé que será difícil perdonarme, pero yo a un te amo -Gloria no se da cuenta y Just le da un Beso, Gloria al principio forcejea, pero después se deja llevar, los dos se besan, no fue tan largo ya que Just la dejo de besar y bajo a su cuello y la Mordió, Gloria reacciona rápido y la de una cachetada a Just.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Acaso no sabes que no soy propiedad de nadie.

-Eso tómalo como una disculpa.

-Sigues siendo el mismo sínico.

-Jajaja tranquila además tú me amas o me equivoco, me lo demostraste en ese beso, aunque no me lo dijeras me estabas pidiendo a gritos que te moridera.

-Te odio por eso eres un Maldito -Cierra de golpe la puerta-

-Yo también te amo amor -Just estaba tan sínico ya que ese era el segundo efecto del alcohol para un Saiyajin, ya que era un poco de borrachera y cinismo de lo contrario no lo hubiese hecho-

-Lo odio, aunque no puedo culparlo ya que es el efecto del licor, pero eso no es excusa ya que cuando toman están conscientes, ¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN! –Grita al frente de la puerta de Just-

-¡Yo TAMBIEN TE AMO! Jajajajajajajaja, si desde que la conocí siempre quise hacerle eso... Jajajajaja, creo que mejor me duermo antes que se me suba el alcohol al cerebro.

 _En el planeta Tierra..._

 _-¡No te lo permitiré!_

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-No quiero que vayas detrás de las faldas de esa muchacha, ni se cómo te enteraste._

 _-¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo? ¡Si la mandaste a un planeta el cual esos simios no saben que es el respeto! ¡Quien sabe si no la han matado o incluso Violado!_

 _-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto esa Mujer? Además, ella ya no es aquella niña que conociste, cambio cuando su disqué madre murió lo vi en su mirada._

 _-Lo siento la iré a buscar quieras o no._

 _-¡NO! Sebastián te lo prohíbo._

 _-No padre yo la amo, e iré por ella y la traeré de vuelta cueste lo que cueste, aunque tú me lo prohíbas._

 _-Si vas dejaras de existir para mí._

 _-Así que me harás lo mismo que le hiciste a mi hermana, lo mismo le dijiste cuando le prohibiste que se fuera con ese hombre, pero ella no te hizo caso y se fue poco tiempo después regreso porque él se murió de un "extraño" atentado que tú provocaste, después quisiste que se fuera a ese planeta._

 _-Yo no provoque nada, tú no tienes idea de lo que me hiso pasar tu hermana._

 _-No, no lo sé, pero le negaste su sueño a ser feliz con alguien que la amaba, tu convertiste ese pobre ángel en un demonio ya que antes que se fuera mato a gente inocente solo por tus tontos caprichos le mentiste para que matara a esa familia._

 _-Yo no tengo la culpa tu hermana se enloqueciera y matara a todos, ella fue la que provoco su destino._

 _-Lo siento padre pero mi decisión está tomada me haré un soldado lo quieras o no y cuando vengan esas naves Saiyajines me iré con ellos para ir a recuperar a Lee._


	18. Nuestra promesa y un pasado catastrófico

Lee se metió al baño para darse una ducha, lo que no se dio cuenta es que dejó caer un vaso con agua y todo el suelo se mojó.

-Lo limpio después -se metió a la ducha-

Mientras tanto al frente de la puerta de Lee alguien se estaba quejando.

-¿Por qué yo? No hay nadie más como Just o Gloria, incluso el servicio, precisamente yo, ¡agggh! ¿Cómo llegue a esto? O ya recordé...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Karoto ven aquí._

 _-¿Para qué me necesitabas padre?_

 _-Tengo un trabajo para ti._

 _-De que se trata._

 _-Solo tienes que ir a la habitación de Lee y decirle que yo la llamo._

 _-¿¡Que!? Estás loco crees que me abrirá la puerta después de lo que paso._

 _-Vas de parte mía, no ay porque se reúse._

 _-A ver, hay un montón de personas en este palacio y de todas ellas me elegiste precisamente a mí._

 _-Solo hazlo Karoto, o tu madre se enojará conmigo._

 _-No tengo opción, tengo que ir ¿Verdad?_

 _-Si._

 _-Bien._

 ** _Fin Flash Black_**

-¿Por qué el mundo conspira conmigo hoy? -Karoto toca a la puerta- Oye estas ahí soy yo Karoto, ¡Ábreme! Tengo un mensaje para ti -Silencio- Oye Lee ¿Estás ahí? -Silencio- Se lo dije a mi Padre ella no quiere hablar conmig... -No termino ya que escucho un ruido raro- Oh, se está tomando una ducha.

Karoto se adentra a la habitación de Lee con el propósito de llamar su atención desde la puerta del baño.

-Bien Karoto piensa que le dirás, Lee emm bueno yo...Este... ¡No, no Karoto eso no! Oye te está buscando mi padre -No muy rudo- Solo venía a decirte que mi padre quiere hablar contigo -Si eso Karoto firme y no tan duro-

Karoto no se percata que la puerta está siendo abierta por Lee y bueno valla sorpresa que se llevó la muchacha.

-¡AAAAH! -Tapándose- ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!? -Lo dijo gritando-

-Cálmate no es lo que parece.

-¿No? Y entonces ¡NESESITO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, PERO YA!

-Tra-Tranquila solo venía a decirte que mi padre te está llamando.

-Si solo venias a decirme eso ¿Por qué entras sin mi permiso?

-Escuche que estabas tomando una ducha y bueno supuse que no me escucharías tocar la puerta así que me adentre a tu habitación, pero cuando estuve a punto de tocar la puerta apareciste con tu escándalo.

-Bien, pero sal de mi habitación porque... -Lo dijo caminando hacia él- tengo que cambiarme... -Lee se resbalo con el agua que había derramado con el vaso lo que provocó que callera encima de Karoto, los dos caen al suelo-

-Karoto y Lee se estaban viendo fijamente, aunque los dos estaban muy sonrojados, en eso Karoto no soportó y le da un beso a ella, Lee corresponde al beso, los dos se besaban muy tiernamente, pero Lee le muerde el labio a Karoto y le da una cachetada y se pone de pie-

-No-No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca y fuera de mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no? -Se acercaba a ella-

-¡DIJE FUERA DE MI HABITACION!

-Karoto sale de la habitación riéndose- Jajaja con ese beso me comprobó que aun siente algo por mí, pero hare algo para solucionar esto -Se va caminando-

-Lee se sienta en su cama y pone sus manos en su rostro- Karoto ¿Por qué haces esto? Por más que te quiera odiar no lo logro, y más si es con estas acciones que haces.

-¡Mi cabeza! Duele mucho, es cierto tomé mucho anoche, mejor me iré a tomar un baño con agua fría a ver si se me pasa.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación de Just.

-Si Gloria has me el favor ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Por qué acepte?

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-¡Por favor Gloria!_

 _-No puedo tengo que ir a entrenar además quede con Lee y no tarda en venir._

 _-Se enfermó mi madre y tengo que irme a verla además yo soy la única que entra a la habitación del joven Just y no confía en nadie más._

 _-¿¡Entonces!? No creo que me deje entrar a su habitación ya que dices que no deja a entrar a nadie más._

 _-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a mi madre en mal estado._

 _-Bien, ve a ver a tu madre._

 _-Gracias, Gracias, te lo agradeceré por siempre._

 ** _Fin Flash Black_**

-¿Porque te comprometes en cosas que después te vas ir a arrepentir? Ahora ya estoy aquí -Gloria se acerca a la puerta y toca- Just ábreme por favor.

-¿¡Ehh!? Esa es la voz de Gloria -Salía del baño-

-¡Abre! Te vengo a dejar algo.

-Bien, voy -Just camina hacia la Puerta y la abre- Que era eso que querías darme.

-Su mirada estaba en otra dirección y no estaba viendo a Just- Toma me dijeron que te traerá esto y no te acostumbres a que yo siempre venga -Volteándolo a ver lentamente- Además me lo pidieron de fav... -Ya no siguió hablando y se voltea rápido-

-A ya veo...

-Emmm, ponte ropa quieres... -Le entregaba la ropa de él que llevaba en las manos-

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? -Arquea una ceja-

-Que-Que. Eso no es cierto Además no me afecta en nada que estés así -Con cara de indiferencia-

-¿¡A no!? -Deja caer sus ropas que tenía en sus manos por un lado y se le acerca a Gloria-

-¿¡Que-Que haces aléjate de mí!? -Haciéndose para atrás-

-Pues comprobando que es verdad lo que te digo -Se acerca más y la acorrala en la pared con los dos brazos-

-Aléjate, estamos en medio del pasillo Just...

-¿Y qué? No me importa si alguien nos ve.

-Quítate, o te daré un golpe... -Lo veía fijamente-

-Vamos pégame -La desafiaba con la mirada-

-Eso hare -Gloria estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Just, pero él le detiene la mano- ¡Suéltame! -forcejeando el agarre-

-Tienes fuerzas mujer hehehe pero no te servirá de nada forcejear -Agarra a Gloria por la cintura y la atrae hacia el con su misma mano, pegándola a su cuerpo-

Gloria estaba tan sonrojada que pareciera que fuera un tomate -Suéltame Just e-esto no es gracioso- Aun forcejeando con su mano e intentando con la otra quitar el brazo de Just que la sostenía de su cintura, Just la pega más a su cuerpo lo que provoca que Gloria toque su pecho y se ponga toda roja, Just se acerca a Gloria lentamente...

-¿Que-Que P-Pretendes Hacer?

Just no dice ninguna palabra y le da un beso a Gloria, pero no era ningún beso común en ese beso le estaba diciendo todo lo que el sentía por todo lo que había paso, que él nunca la dejo de amar, aunque la haya visto con otro, y ella necesitaba saber eso porque se tranquilizó y dejo de forcejear y acepto el beso, lo que provoco que en Just le bajara una lagrima caprichosa, Gloria se da cuenta de eso y solo lo deja de besar y le da un abrazo a lo que Just corresponde.

-Perdóname Just...

-No, no perdóname tu a mí por todo el daño que te e hecho, por todas esas veces que me eh portado como un patán contigo lo siento me eh cegado por los celos y por el odio y me creí la mentira de esa mujer.

-¿¡Odio!?

-Por pensar que ya no estarías más conmigo y estarías con otro lo sé es algo egoísta, pero...

-No Just al contrario es lo más tierno que alguien me haya dicho -Gloria le da un beso a Just- No dejemos que nadie más nos separe.

-Y que nadie nos arrebate la felicidad.

-Es nuestra promesa -Dijeron los dos al unísono-

-Lee estaba saliendo de su habitación y ve esa escena romántica- Creo que me voy- vuelve a su habitación- Nunca pensé que Gloria fuera a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, pero me da felicidad por los dos -Sale volando por la ventana- Ummm ahora ir con Dan, pero ve algo que la dejo muy sorprendida.

Alis estaba corriendo porque un Saiyajin la estaba persiguiendo, Dan había dado la orden de arrestarlos y que los escoltarán afuera al parecer, pero ese Saiyajin la estaba persiguiendo para hacerle otra cosa.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-Oh no amor no corras...

-No puedo dejar que le haga daño -Sale volando en dirección hacia el soldado Saiyajin... -Le toca el hombro al hombre- ¿Oye que crees que haces?

-Se-Señorita Lee.

¿¡Que!? Lee...

-¿Qué pretendes a hacerle a una pobre mujer indefensa?

-Pues lo que se merece al fin y al cabo le hizo mucho daño a usted.

-Ese no es pretexto, ahora vete de aquí si no quieres que te haga daño.

-Traga grueso- si-si como diga... -Sale volando-

-Lee... -Susurro-

-¿Estas bien te hizo algún daño?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Si fui yo quien te hizo daño.

-Sé que sentiste celos al verme con Karoto lo entiendo ya que tú lo consistes primero que yo y no te culpo si sentirías celos.

-Pensé que me guardarías rencor alguno, porque eso es normalmente lo que hacen mis enemigos.

-Pero yo no te veo como una enemiga.

-Enserio eres rara

-Hay algo que me intriga saber...

-Bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Tu eres la hermana de Sebastián verdad.

-Si así es ¿Qué con eso?

-Y tú me encontraste desmayada cuando yo asesine a esos dos hombres.

-Si, además no los mataste, te lo dije para que te sintieras mal.

-Ya veo, y bueno última pregunta, ¿tú qué haces en este planeta? Digo mi tutora me dijo que tu padre te mando aquí porque no te quería y ya no me quiso decir más.

-En verdad que eres curiosa...

-Lo siento.

-Bueno te contare, yo me enamora de una persona que me hacía feliz.

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Ven Anthony..._

 _-Jaja oye espérate tengo algo que decirte._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Siempre te lo he querido decir, me gustas mucho Alis y quería saber si querías ser mi novia._

 _-¿Lo dices enserio? -Anthony asintió con la cabeza- ¡Pues claro tonto!_

 _Ese fue uno de mis días más felices de toda mi vida, todo era color rosa hasta que un día todo se tiño de negro, estábamos en un restaurante de comida rápida, la estábamos pasando más que bien, pero llego él... Mi padre..._

 _-¡Gracias amor! Me encantó la comida de ese lugar -Le da un beso, los dos se empiezan a besar-_

 _-¿Qué significa esto Alis?_

 _-¡Papa! Yo... yo te lo iba a decir._

 _-Agarra del pelo a Alis- Vámonos a casa._

 _-¡No permitiré que la trate así señor!_

 _-¿¡Así!? Un chiquillo insolente como tu JA quítate de mi camino -Lo empujaba-_

 _-No señor -Anthony recibió un golpe de parte del sargento-_

 _-¡PAPÁ NOOOO! DÉJALO NO LO GOLPEES -Mientras lloraba-_

 _-Aléjate de mi hija._

 _Fue un día tan doloroso para mi ver como mi padre le daba golpes al amor de mi vida, pero pensé, esto no se quedará así, así que empaque mis cosas y escape de casa, me fui en busca de él, los dos nos fuimos a un bosque donde teníamos nuestra casa solo para los dos, pero un día mi vida se desmorono por completo, había ido a buscar unas cosas cuando regrese a la casa lo vi a él... Muerto._

 _-¡NOOOOOO ANTHONY!_

 _Encontré una nota que decía:_

 _El amor de tu vida como tú le decías ahora está muerto todo por tus tontos caprichos llévate esta lección de vida a todas partes, porque la verdadera asesina en realidad eres tú._

 _Con cariño papá._

 _Eso me lleno de odio y fui tras de él, me lo encontré tomando como siempre porque era un maldito alcohólico._

 _-¡Tú lo mataste!_

 _-¿¡Y que harás tú!?_

 _-¡Maldito te matare!_

 _-Tranquila cariño le podrías hacer daño al bebe._

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo sabes eso tú_

 _-¿Crees qué no me di cuenta de tu test de embarazo?_

 _-¿Te metiste a mi cuarto?_

 _-Tranquilízate ya te dije, le puedes hacer daño a una creatura que no tiene la culpa de un error._

 _-¡NO ES UN ERROR!_

 _-¡Esa criatura no nacerá!_

 _-No permitiré que le hagas daño._

 _-Entonces tienes que darme a cambio algo._

 _Desde ese punto entendí todo, mi padre estaba siempre celoso cuando un muchacho se me acercaba o cuando me pretendían, porque yo era como de su propiedad, por eso mato a Anthony, luego pasaron 9 meses fueron los meses más lindos de toda mi vida ser madre me iba a cambiar era como un regalo para mí, ya estaba a punto de dar a luz, fui al hospital, tuve una linda creatura, pero llego él, para acabar de una vez por todas con mi alma._

 _-¡Qué lindo niño tuviste! Pero que mal que no se quedara con su mami hahaha_

 _-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi Hijo?_

 _-Pues ya lo di a adopción._

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡Nooo! Es mi hijo ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?_

 _-Pues ya lo hice así que vete olvidando del mocoso adiós._

 _-No espera ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJOOO! ¡NO MI HIJOOO!_

 _En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, era como si me hubiesen quitado una parte de mi alma, entré en shock no comía, no bebía, era como si estuviera ahí y a la vez no, después de un tiempo reaccioné y le dije a ese infeliz que quería entrar en el ejercito él acepto, entrene muy duro me enseñó a como matar, antes de venirme al planeta Vegeta, me dijo que tenía una misión especial, tenía que entrar a una casa sin mirar y disparar a todas partes ya que ahí se encontraba unos traficantes, accedí empezó con los disparos a ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí fui impactante lo que vi, había matado a una familia completa...y no era cualquier familia era la familia de Anthony._

 _-Oh Anthony Yo-Yo L-Lo siento..._

 _Empecé a llorar amargamente Y me regresé al cuartel con un propósito de matar a ese infeliz, lo busque desenfrenadamente y lo encontré, le di muchos golpes, pero cuando le iba a dar el que definiría su fin, llego él y me freno era Karoto ya que había llegado para llevarme con el montón de soldados._

 _-¿Que haces terrícola no vez que es tu sargento? ¡Vete de aquí! Y sube a la nave._

 _-Tú no sabes lo que me hizo._

 _-No, no lo sé y no me importa, ya sube a la nave ¿Quieres?_

 _Eso me dolió, era un muchacho muy apuesto, pero no sabía que es lo que me había pasado, después de un tiempo me fui encariñando de él pero no quería dejar atrás el recuerdo de Anthony, seguía pasando el tiempo y bueno fue en un punto donde le confesé que sentía algo por el pero Karoto me ignoro le importo un bledo mis sentimientos pero no me iba a dejar vencer entonces fue ahí donde te conoció a ti._

 ** _Fin Flash Black_**

-Y eso es todo.

-Nunca pensé que pasarías por algo así.

-No necesito tu lastima.

Lee separa al frente de Alis y le quita las esposas que tenía.

-¿¡Pero me dejaras libre!?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...

-Gracias...

-Lee se acerca a Alis y le da un abrazo- Lo que tú necesitabas todo este tiempo era un abrazo y alguien quien te escuchara.

-Alis solo se queda callada y le baja una lágrima la cual se limpia rápido y se separa bruscamente de Lee- Adiós... -Se va volando-

-Adiós... -Ve como Alis se va- ¡Que tarde es! Me entretuve tanto que paso el tiempo no fui con Gloria, bueno anuqué ella estaba con Just, pero peor no fui con Dan -Sale volando apresuradamente del lugar-

-¿Cuánto piensa tardarse?

-¡Aquí estoy!

-¡Al fin muchacha! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Bueno yo...

-No importa. Lo que te quería decir es algo importante, como sabrás yo envió naves a la tierra para traer soldados y como veras yo no tengo quien los entrene ya que Goku me dijo que pasaría algunos meses fuera, así que estaba pensando que si tú te puedes hacer cargo de entrenarlos.

-¿YO?

-Sabía que ibas a aceptar, gracias.

-P-Pero yo no dije nada...

-Lee perdón no pude ir al entrenamiento.

-Si lo se estabas ocupada ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Te vi con Just.

-¿Que enserio? Que vergüenza.

-Me alegro por los dos.

-Gracias.

-Me voy a mi habitación.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Karoto.

-No me pidas imposibles jaja.

-Claro que es posible...

-No sé aún estoy pensando...

-No lo pienses demasiado.

-Si, si -Entra en su habitación, no se percata que alguien está ahí, era Karoto, se acerca a ella y la abraza por la cintura.

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿¡Que-Que haces suéltame!?

-No claro que no -Le da vuelta a Lee, la pega a él y se acerca a ella-

-Aléjate.

-No -Le da un beso a Lee-

Lee no resiste el impulso y acepta el beso, los dos se besaban tiernamente, pero Lee lo detiene de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sal de mi habitación Karoto.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas que debo poner en orden en mi cabeza, solo déjame tranquila por un momento.

-Bien, te dejaré, pero piénsalo, esto no puede quedar así -Sale de la habitación-

-Aunque le dije a Alis que no le guardo rencor, no puedo olvidar las acciones de Karoto, tenía razón Alis, nos dejó en una mala posición, aunque siento que yo soy la que no quiere dar el paso...

 **En la tierra:**

-¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Aún estoy en contra de tu decisión.

-En realidad no me importa lo que pienses o hagas.

-¿Me estas retando? -Lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa-

-Mira padre, yo hace años que perdí el respeto hacia ti, desde que hiciste infeliz a mi hermana -Se quita el agarre de él- Así que no solo voy por ella, sino que también voy por mi hermana, hace años me separaste de ella...

-Mis dos hijos son unos buenos para nada...

-Piensa lo que quieras me da igual... Ahora Lee se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando me vea -Espérenme Lee, Alis, voy por ustedes seremos felices otra vez y nadie nos separa-


End file.
